Hogwarts' Romance
by Grizouille62
Summary: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers est crée par J.K. Rowling, cette histoire n'est qu'une réécriture. Contient par moments des scènes explicites. (sometimes there are "rated M scenes"). Fiction longue mais bientôt finie (35 chapitres prévus). Bonne lecture :)
1. Chapter 1: Synopsis

Katy McLoyd est à Poudlard, elle avance dans ses études et apprend à contrôler la sa vie a changée lorsqu'elle a rencontré Harry Potter et ses amis.

A propos de moi :

Mon père était sorcier, il a été tué par un mangemort quand j'étais mère est moldue, ce qui fait de moi une Sang Mêlé habitait Édimbourg lorsque j'étais petite, mais à la mort de mon père j'ai déménagée à Londres avec ma famille.

J'ai un frère plus vieux que moi, Bradley. Et une petite soeur appelé Kelly. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais des pouvoirs quand j' avais 8 ans, je m'étais énervée et un vase a explosé sans que j' y touche.

Je suis d'une nature plutôt timide, posée et suis patiente, juste et loyale.C'est pour ça que j'ai été envoyée à Poufsouffle.J'aime ma famille mais j'aime encore plus être à Poudlard

physique: Brune (cheveux assez longs), yeux bleus/gris, 1m65

ma baguette : 25,4 d'Épicéa et crin de Licorne.Légèrement élastique  
mon patronus : un phoenix

Je fais partie de la chorale du professeur Flitwick, et j'ai choisi l'Etude des Runes Anciennes et la Divination comme bien sûr l'étude des Moldus (pour être sûre d'avoir de bonnes notes). Je suis moins douée en Divination et en Potions.  
Je peux voir les Sombrals et je suis assez bonne en Botanique.

aime : la défense contre les forces du mal et l' histoire de la magie

n'aime pas : Voldemort, les mangemorts, les détraqueurs, les Serpentards, le cours de potions (et Rogue) et Dolores Ombrage

apprécie : Le professeur Flitwick, le professuer McGonagall, Remus Lupin et Tonks,Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, la famille Weasley, et aussi Dumbledore, sans pourtant lui pardonner le fait qu'il ait éduqué Harry comme un porc qu'on amène ensuite à l'abattoir

Mes BUSE : 9 épreuves réussies sur 11

Astronomie : Acceptable (A)  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Effort Exceptionnel (E)  
Sortilèges : Optimal (O)  
Défense contre les forces du Mal : Optimal (O)  
Botanique : Effort Exceptionnel (E)  
Histoire de la magie : Acceptable (A)  
Potions : Piètre (P)  
Métamorphose : Optimal (O)  
Divination : Piètre (P)  
Étude des Runes : Effort Exceptionnel (E)  
Etudes des Moldus : Optimal (O)

Je n'ai pas passé mes ASPIC


	2. Chapter 2 : une drôle de lettre

Moi c'est Katy McLoyd, j'aurai 11 ans dans quelques jours, j'habite dans une petite cité de Londres, avec ma mère, mon frère de 14 ans, Bradley, et ma soeur Kelly qui a 8 je ne suis pas comme n'importe quel autre fille de cet âge, je crois que j'ai des fait, quand je suis en colère, ou que j'ai peur il se passe des me rappelle que quand j'avais 8 ans, mon cousin m'avait fait très peur, et d'un coup il a été comme éjecté à travers la pièce !Depuis ce jour là, on m'interdit de sortir de ma chambre quand il y a des invité pense pas que c'est méchant, c'est juste pour me protéger et protéger les gens autour de moi.

Il n'y a que mon amie Hermione Granger qui me comprend, elle m'a dit que c'était normal, et qu'un jour j'aurais la réponse à toutes mes questions. Et c'était vrai, le jour de mon anniversaire, alors que je me levais, j'ai entendu comme un hululement. Des chouettes à Londres? j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, et une chouette se tenait là, tranquillement sur un fil électrique ! Je me suis demandé ce qui se passait mais je suis allée prendre le courrier sans en parler à ma mère.C'est alors que parmi les lettres, j'en ai trouvé une pour moi, à part celles d' Hermione, je recevais peu de l'ai donc ouverte dans ma chambre, et cette lettre m'annonça que j'étais une sorcière et que j'étais inscrite à Poudlard !J'en ai directement parlé à Hermione qui m'expliqua plus en détails ce qu'est cette é m'a dit qu'on se donnera rendez-vous pour acheter les fournitures.

On arriva donc au chemin de traverse avec les parents d' Hermione, et on a fait nos courses, désormais j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait, j'avais même un animal !J'ai décidé de prendre un furet qui se nomme septembre, nous sommes donc allés à la gare de Londres, et nous sommes passés dans le mur entre les voies 9 et 10, et nous avons découvert la voie 9 3/4, le train était une ancienne locomotive rouge et sommes donc montées dans un wagon et avons mi nos robes de sorcier...cependant un garçon appelé Neville avait perdu son crapaud, alors on l'a cherché, Hermione a rencontré Harry Potter, elle m'avait raconté qu'il est très célèbre car il a survécu à l'attaque d'un mage noir appelé Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

C'est en sortant du train que je l'ai vu, il semblait sympa, mais le rouquin à côté n'avait pas l'air rassuré, surtout lorsqu'on a rencontré un géant nommé Hagrid, qui nous a conduis à des a donc traversé le lac de l'école et nous sommes arrivées à la Grande chapeau nous a envoyés dans les maisons qui convenait à notre esprit, pour ma part, je suis à Poufsouffle, j'ai donc été séparée d'Hermione, qui est allée à Griffondor,.C'est là où Harry et son ami sont aussi.A leur table il y avait des jumeaux, apparemment c'était les frères de l'ami d' Harry et d'un autre garçon assis à côté.

Après le discours du directeur Dumbledore et le repas, toutes les maisons sont allées dans leurs salles affaires étaient déjà installées, et tout était beau.C'était une salle en noir et jaune, avec des plantes presque partout.C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait pour moi, je n'aurais plus à me cacher d'avoir des pouvoirs c'est mon premier jour de classe, alors j'espère que ça ira, il y a une fille qui est aussi inquiète que moi, on a parlé et on est devenues amies, ça devrait donc aller!


	3. Chapter 3: La rencontre avec Harry & Ron

Voilà, premier jour de classe, c'est un cours de potion auquel j'assiste d' professeur Rogue n'a vraiment pas l'air sympa, en plus Hermione m'a dit que les Serpentards sont ses chouchous...tu m'étonnes, avec l'autre blondinet ils font la paire! Bref, après le cours de potion, on a un cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, c'est la femme qui nous a conduit à la grande salle, donc je la a aussi rencontré le prof de musique, apparemment l'année prochaine on pourrait faire partie de la chorale si on veut...J'y réfléchirais.C'est alors qu'à l'heure du repas j'ai retrouvé Hermione, on s'est parlé mais on devait manger à notre ès le dessert, je lui ai demandé qui étaient ses amis.

"Alors, tu traînes avec qui toi?  
-Bah Harry bien sûr, et Ronald Weasley  
-Ah, c'est le rouquin?  
-Oui c'est ça, en fait il est pas méchant, juste un peu désagréable.  
a toute une famille ici non?  
 _(les jumeaux vinrent à son esprit à travers cette être que si elle se rapprochait de Ron, elle pourrait se rapprocher d'eux?)_  
-Eh bien il y a son frère Perceval, appelé Percy, qui est en cinquième année je pense et il y a les jumeaux, Frédéric et Georges, je crois qu'ils sont en troisième année.  
-Bah vas-y! Raconte ma vie à tout le monde, te gêne pas!  
-Oh Ron, je donnais juste quelques renseignements à ma copine  
-T'es qui toi? Pourquoi tu te mêles de mes affaires?  
-Eh! Le prend pas comme ça! Je demandais juste qui Hermione connaissait, et puis au fait, moi c'est Katy et pas "toi"  
-Ok...Pardon mais on sait jamais, tu peux traîner avec ce Malefoy là.  
-C'est qui? Le blondinet de Serpentard?  
-Oui c'est lui, répondit Harry, t'inquiètes, si t'es avec nous, on te défendra contre lui.  
-Merci, t'es sympa. _(et en plus t'es mignon)_  
-De rien, alors t'es une amie d' Hermione?  
-Oui, on se connait car on a été dans la même école avant  
-Ah bon, tu es quoi comme sorcière?  
-En fait je suis Sang Mêlée moi, mais j'étais dans une école moldue, pour être au calme.  
-C'est à dire? me demanda Harry  
-Eh bien mon père était un sorcier de haut rang dans le Ministère de la Magie mais c'était aussi un espion de Tu sais Qui...  
 _(Oups, Harry est pâle)_  
-...De ce fait, il a été découvert et il a été assassiné.  
 _(il me fixe, mince)_  
-Désolé de te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs Harry  
-C'est pas grave...en tout cas, puisque tu es avec nous, on te défendra t'inquiètes pas  
-Oui!, dit Ron...T'inquiètes pas, on te défendra face à ce crétin."  
 _(Finalement, je crois que c'est bien parti pour notre amitié...)_

La sonnerie retentit, on s'est dit au revoir et je suis partie avec quand c'est Halloween on fait un dîner spécial, j'ai hâte! Je dois aller en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, même si je trouve que le professeur Quirrel est un peu m'a dit qu'il va jouer un match de Quidditch après Halloween, alors on pourra le voir à ses entraînements si nos emplois du temps correspondent.Ça va être sympa je pense, j'en ai jamais entendu parler, alors Hermione m'a montré un de ses livres et ça a l'air super, je file sinon je vais être en retard.


	4. Chapter 4: Fred et Georges

div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Le 31 Octobre : dînait tranquillement, il devait être 19h, et là, le professeur Quirrel s'écria "Un troll! Un troll dans les cachots!". Tout le monde partit en courant et en hurlant, à part Harry et Ron qui semblaient chercher quelqu'un...Oh mon Dieu! Hermione!C'est vrai qu'elle était partie pleurer à cause de cet imbécile de rouquin...et si je me souviens bien, les toilettes des filles sont dans les cachots!Alors, j'ai moi aussi couru, j'ai voulu aller vers les cachots, mais Percy m'a interpelé.Du coup j'ai dû partir dans mon dortoir, je n'arrivais pas à lendemain, j'ai couru vers la Grande Salle et j'ai vu Hermione.J'étais tellement soulagée!br /br /"Hermione! Tu es là! J'ai eu si peur tu sais, c'est à cause de toi espèce de crétin de roux!br /-Hey ça va hein! C'est quoi ton problème avec les roux déjà? Mais c'est vrai j'ai pas été malin sur le coup,en même temps elle m'a énervée en me prenant pour un idiot, je suis issu d'une famille de sorciers alors je sais quand même faire des sorts!br /-Je n'ai rien contre les roux, sauf quand ils sont bêtes comme toi! En plus tu mens, tu ne sais pas faire de sorts! C'est pour ça que tu es ici, c'est pour apprendre, ne te crois pas supérieur tout ça parce que tu es un sang /-Lui! Un sang pur? Laissez moi rire!" c'était Malefoy, "Ce rouquin n'est qu'un pauvre idiot, il n'arrive pas à la cheville de ma famille! Nous, nous sommes de vrai sang /-Tiens? J'ai entendu un bruit Georges, toi aussi?/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emspan style="color: #993366;"(Je me suis tournée pour entendre qui parlait, c'était les jumeaux qui venaient d'arriver.)/span/embr /-Oui mon cher frère, apparemment, un nain blondinet et gélifié se moque de nous et se prend pour un roibr /-C'est pas sympa dis donc, toi là, Malefoy, tu disais quoi? J'ai pas bien entendubr /-Vous croyez que j'ai peur de vous? Vous rêvez, je préfère partir plutôt que d'user ma salive pour des gens comme vousbr /-Ouais c'est ça, tires toi! Nan mais j' te jure celui là...Alors Harry? Pas trop angoissé?br /-Bah, quand mêmebr /-Oh allez Harry! Après avoir assommé un troll, faire un match de Quidditch c'est facile! Hein Fred?br /-Carrément. Dis moi, t'es qui toi?, dit il en me regardant/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emspan style="color: #993366;"(Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, j'ai eu comme un frisson)/span/embr /-Oh moi c'est Katy, Katy McLoyd, une amie d' suis aussi en première année, mais à Poufsoufflebr /-Ah, tu aimes le Quidditch? Tu vas regarder notre équipe?/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"emspan style="color: #993366;"(Cela m'étonnait qu'il me parle, en plus il avait l'air intéressé par ma ré plus il me fixait...Il a de ces yeux!)/span/embr /-Euh, à vrai dire, c'est le premier match que je vais voir...mais bien sûr, à part mon équipe, je soutiens Griffondor!br /-Donc tu nous regarderas...Bon à plus tard les petits! Et bonne chance /-Ah...merci"br /br /Bon apparemment c'était eux, Fred et Georges Weasley...ILs m'ont l'air arrogant mais plutôt sympa, en tout cas je les aimais bien.J'avais envie de les connaître un peu voir ce match!/div 


	5. Chapter 5: Quidditch

Voilà, je suis dans les tribunes de Griffondor, j'ai même un fanion rouge et suis assise à côté d' Hermione, et on attend les joueurs, soudain les voilà! Harry est avec Dubois, gardien et chef d'équipe, et derrière il y a les 'est ce qu'ils jouent bien! ILs sont coordonnés avec leurs balais et leur battes, ils éloignent tous les cognards, oups! Juste à temps, héhé.J'aime vraiment le Quidditch, je ne peux pas jouer car j'ai le vertige, mais j'aime beaucoup voir le m'a tout expliqué sur ce jeu, c'est un grand est très fier que ses frères fassent partis de l'équipe.

Oh la la! Harry va pas bien, non...Quoi? il a failli avaler le vif d'or! En tout cas, grâce à lui, Griffondor a gagné. Son balai est trop cool, un nimbus 2000, et il vole super vite, Hermione m'a expliqué que c'est parce que son père était un attrapeur qui a gagné une coupe tout cas c'était génial, j'aime bien le Quidditch, c'est fou à regarder, mais c'est cool , je crois que j'ai un faible pour les jumeaux, mais je suis si jeune, c'est débile.

J'en ai parlé à Hermione, elle m'a dit que c'était possible, mais que connaissant les jumeaux par le biais de Ron, il faut que je ne dise rien, sinon c'est la moquerie assuré , bah on va attendre que ça murisse un peu alors, peut être qu'en quatrième ou cinquième année je pourrais me lancer...Parce que, je vois mal quelqu'un de 13 an sortir avec une plus jeune fille, surtout que je ne sais pas du tout différencier Fred de Georges et que je ne sais pas lequel me plaît en vais y réfléchir, et surtout faire mes études, vu comment je suis nulle en potions, il vaut mieux me concentrer sur ça que sur les garçons je n'avais pas pensé que pendant que je suivais mon année, Hermione et les garçons avaient un plan dangereux pour découvrir quelque chose de mystérieux... Ce soir làa, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient pas là au dîner, je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire encore. Tiens voilà les jumeaux...

"Fred, Georges !  
-Ah salut toi! Euh...t'es la petite Poufsouffle c'est ça?"  
-Oui c'est moi  
 _(C'est bizarre qu'il se rappelle de moi, on se connaît à peine)_  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-Ben en fait, Ron et les autres sont pas là, alors je me demande, peut être que vous les avez vu  
-Bah tu sais, c'est toi qui est toujours avec eux, pas nous..., dit Georges  
-...En conclusion, si tu sais pas où ils sont, nous encore moins, reprit Fred  
-Ouais...Okay bah merci quand même, salut!"

Je repartis alors dans ma salle commune, encore frissonante, Julietta était toute seule

"Hey, ça va? T'as pas l'air en forme  
-Bah, tu sais je m'inquiète, tu vois j'aime bien Harry, mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il prépare les 400 coups avec ses amis  
-Ah, toi aussi héhé, heureusement Hermione les remet dans le bon chemin.  
-Tu sais, je crois que je craque un peu pour Harry  
-Sans blague! Un peu? Tu baves à chaque fois qu'il entre dans la même pièce que toi! Haha  
-Eh t'exagères! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est mignon quoi  
-Oh tu sais, t'as le temps, on n'est qu'en première année.  
-Ca, ça veut dire que tu t'es faite jetée  
-Pas du tout, j'ai anticipé c'est tout  
-Donc il y a bien un quelqu'un aussi de ton côté  
-Oui en double  
-Des jumeaux? Attends, tu parles pas des rouquins infernaux j'espère  
-Les...Les rouquins infernaux?  
-Oui, mon frère qui est ici est en troisième année et fait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch, et il est un peu ami avec eux, et il m'a raconté qu'à chaque fois qu'ils sont entre eux, ils préparent des chocolats et des bonbons spéciaux qui peuvent rendre malade celui qui les mange  
-Quoi? Mais pourquoi ils inventeraient des trucs comme ça?  
-Pour sécher les cours, apparemment ils voudraient peut être ouvrir un magasin plus tard  
-C'est cool je trouve...bon, va falloir dormir  
-Ouais bonne nuit"


	6. Chapter 6: Fin de la 1ère année

Le lendemain, on nous a mis au courant des incidents dans la nuit, où Harry, Ron et Hermione n'ont pas respecté les règles qu'on leur avait données, mais ils s'étaient comportés comme des hé nous a aussi informés que le professeur Quirrel était un espion pour On-sait-qui et que le plus blessé dans l'histoire c'était Harry, alors bien sûr Julietta a voulu aller le voir a l'infirmerie, pour ma part, je lui ai laissé des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, il saura que ça vient de moi et de mon amie, j'ai laissé une carte.  
Au dîner de fin d'année, on remet une coupe à la maison qui a eu le plus de points accumulés dans l'année, Serpentard était en tête...Harry était revenu, ainsi qu' Hermione et Ron, ça se voyait car Julietta et moi on était en pleine forme héhé.Surtout Julietta

"T'as vu il est revenu! J'ai eu si peur, sérieusement il est encore plus mignon quand il a des cicatrices...même si il en a une tout le temps...là c'est différent!  
-Ahh ma pauvre Julietta, au moins t'es en forme, c'est , le directeur va parler"

Le professeur Dumbledore annonça que pour la bravoure de Harry, celle de Ron, et l'intelligence plus le calme d' Hermione, ils avaient gagné 50 points chacun...attends, ça fait qu'ils sont à égalité avec Serpentard! Et, il a ajouté 10 points à Neville car il les avait arrêté lorsqu'ils allaient enfreindre les règles, ouah, c'est Griffondor qui a gagné la coupe des quatre maisons! C'est cool pour eux, personnellement j'aime pas trop la compétition.  
Voilà, on retourne à la gare...l'année a passée m'a dit que l'année prochaine elle voudrait faire partie de l'équipe de Poufsouffle en tant que poursuiveur, son frère Arthur est un des je suis pas très sport, et que j'ai surtout le vertige, j'ai décidé d'entrer dans la chorale.  
Je m'étais assise avec Hermione et les garçons dans un wagon, cet été va être très long,D'autant plus que je ne vais pas voir les jumeaux...Ça va être d'un ennui! C'est vrai que je suis pas pressée de retourner en cours, mais cette école est comme ma deuxième maison et tout le monde m'accepte comme je suis, alors ça fait un peu mal de partir...A l'année prochaine Poudlard!


	7. Chapter 7: une nouvelle année

Comme prévu, mes vacances n'étaient pas mouvementées, j'ai juste reçu des lettres d' Hermione et même de qui m'a étonné c'est qu' Harry ne m'en ai pas envoyé...Je lui en toucherais deux mots à la rentrée.D'ailleurs c'est bientôt, dans une semaine je retourne à Poudlard! Apparemment la dernière des Weasley rentre en première année, je suis presque sûre qu'elle ira à Griffondor, une intuition. =)  
Pour ma part,j'ai passé l'été à défendre Kopeck, il a tendance à chasser les lapins et ça m'embête, après mon voisin vient chez moi pour se plaindre que mon animal sauvage terrifie ses pauvres bêtes, alors mon pauvre furet doit rester dans sa cage, il se ballade dans ma chambre mais c'est a un chat donc c'est beaucoup plus facile pour vivre, forcément...

J' espère qu' Harry et les deux autres ne feront rien de dangereux cette année...sinon c'est pas sûr que leur maison gagne la me demande qui va être le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année...Hermione m'a parlé d'un certain Gilderoy Lockart, il est super connu pour ses livres, il est considéré comme un véritable héros! Personnellement, j'aime pas ce genre de mecs qui se croient tout permis car ils sont célè l'ai vu quand on a croisé les Weasley et Harry pour acheter nos livres, on a aussi rencontré les Malefoy, père et fils...

J'aime encore moins le le père de Drago que Drago lui même, si c'est vous dire à quel point il m' insupporte! Pour ma part j'étais contente de revoir les jumeaux. Ils avaient pas beaucoup grandi mais ils sont restés mignons...Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione est complétement folle de cet écrivain, bah, ça fait du bien de rêver on va dire, je préfère le rationnel moi. Je vis d'ailleurs les jumeaux, roulant des yeux, face à l'attitude de leur sœur envers crois qu'on était sur la même longueur d' leur ai d'ailleurs parlé :

"Vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'aimer aussi ce monsieur non?dis je avec un ton ironique  
-Oh oui, je l'adore, répondit l'aime autant que les gnomes qui sont dans notre jardin"  
 _(Après ça il a sourit et m'a regardé...J'ai bien cru que je bouillonnais de l'intérieur...Je devais être bien honte franchement)_  
"Vous avez des gnomes de jardin? J'en avais jamais vu  
-Si tu veux, un jour tu pourras venir chez nous avec Harry et ès tout, les chambres de Bill et de Charlie sont libres.  
 _(J'étais énormément gênée)_  
-Eh bien je suppose qu'il faut que j'en parle à ma mère  
-Nous on s'inquiète pas pour maman, si elle invite Harry de bon cœur, elle peut faire pareil avec ès tout, tu es une amie d' Hermione non?  
-Oui on se connaît depuis le primaire, on était dans une école moldue"

Notre discussion fût coupée par le fait qu'il fallait sortir du qui n'empêcha pas Fred de me prendre par l'épaule pour m'aider à és dehors, on reprit la discussion

"Ça fait du bien de respirer!  
-Oui on se sent mieux loin des groupies"  
 _(suite à ces mots, je vis Hermione et Ginny me lancer un regard noir)_  
Le moment fût venu de retourner chacun chez soi, alors j'ai dit au revoir aux Weasley, un peu avec tristesse mais je savais que la rentrée était proche.

Le fameux jour pour aller à la gare est arrivé, comme d'habitude j'y vais avec Hermione, et on a revu Ginny, la sœur de est mignonne, à chercher des wagons comme ça, bon, on la prend sous notre aile et on s'assoit avec lui demande où est son frère, elle nous répond qu'elle était avec lui et Harry à la gare, et que elle était déjà en retard pour le train, depuis, elle ne les avait pas revus, on les retrouvera sûrement au dîner.  
Mais en fait ils n'étaient pas non plus présents au dîner, et Ron a raté la venue de sa sœur à Griffondor...On est donc parties dans nos chambres respectives, et ce n'est que le lendemain au petit déjeuner que Harry était là, on a donc discuté, et il nous a raconté que le mur s'était fermé quand lui et Ron ont voulu passer, alors ils ont pris la voiture volante, et là ils se sont crachés dans un arbre qui a failli les ils ont reçu une punition mais c'est toujours mieux que celle de Rogue, ils avaient envie de les faire baver...Et puis Ron a brisé sa baguette, alors il est fichu...Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal c'est Mr Lockart...Hermione va être ravie! Par contre moi je vais m'ennuyer oh la la, le supporter va être difficile, monsieur se prend pour un sauveur.


	8. Chapter 8: évènements étranges

Je venais de sortir du cours d'Histoire de la magie avec le trio _(c'était un cours en commun entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor)_.Harry nous parlait d'une voix, et soudain, il l'entendit à avança pour entendre cette voix quand tout à coup, on vit de l'eau à terre, alors on s'approcha doucement, des araignées grimpaient sur le mur, à leur vue, je fis une grimace _(j'ai horreur de ces bêtes là)_ , et Ron aussi avait était songeuse

"Tu as déjà vu des araignées faire ça?  
-Non, dit toi Ron?Euh, Ron?  
-Je déteste les araignées _(Hermione commençait à rire)_  
-Je suis pareille que toi Ron.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle Hermione! Quand j'avais 3 ans Fred a changé ma peluche en araignée, sous prétexte que j'avais cassé son balai miniature!"

J'ai suivi Hermione dans un rire incontrôlable, mais on a très vite arrêté quand on a vu des écritures sur le le pire c'était Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, qui était accrochée à un piquet, elle était toute raide! Le message écrit avec du sang disait que la chambre des secrets a été ouverte de chambre des secrets? C'est ce que disait le professeur Binns tout à l'heure.Ça n'avait rien de rassurant, et j'avais franchement peur...

Bientôt, beaucoup de monde arriva, et le professeur Dumbledore est intervenu lorsque Rusard a hurlé qu'il tuerait les a retenus tous les trois, donc je suis repartie dans ma salle commune. Le lendemain Hermione me dit que Rogue a été gentil avec eux, ce qui m'avait étonné, et quand je me suis retrouvée seule avec les garçons, ils m'ont dit que pour une fois, Rogue les avait fait rire.

"Rogue vous faire rire? T'as pas du boire que du jus de citrouille Harry!  
-Non je t'assure! dit Ron, il a cassé Lockart  
\- Ah bon? Raconte!  
\- Ben en fait, Lockart a sorti que il sait quelle potions faire pour enlever le maléfice de pétrification et là, Rogue a fait _(il regarde Harry)_ Allez fais le Harry!  
Harry se mit en posture pour imiter Rogue  
-Je vous demande pardon, mais il me semble que le maître des potions, ici, c'est moi!"  
Là j'ai éclaté de rire en me disant que j'aurais voulu être là pour voir la tête de Lockart à ce la suite, on a rejoint nos salle commune respectives.

Quelques jours plus tard, lors d'un match de Quidditch, Harry aurait apparemment été attaqué par un cognard enragé qui lui a brisé le bras, Mr Lockart, voulant l'aider lui a enlevé tous les os du bras, nan mais quel crétin! J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que c'est un sorcier soit disant puissant...  
J'étais donc au chevet de Harry le lendemain, pour lui apporter des dragées de Bertie Crochue, et à ma grande surprise, les jumeaux étaient venus le voir.  
"Dites moi, c'est vrai ce que Ron disait pour sa peluche?  
-Quand on était gamins? demanda le premier  
-Oui, Fred avait transformé son ours en araignée géante  
-Il avait cassé mon balais! C'est bien fait pour lui! Dit alors Fred  
-mais c'est immonde! Tu l'as traumatisé!  
-Tant pis pour lui! Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon, à toi?  
-J'allais vous complimenter, mais vous pouvez aller vous gratter!"  
Harry souriait de me voir comme ça avec eux, quand les jumeaux se sont mis à côté de de chaque côté.

"Ben dis nous allez  
-Non, vous m'avez envoyé balader!  
-J'ai rien fait moi! C'est Fred!  
-Bon alors...J'allais dire que Fred était génial  
-Ah bon? _(Fred semblait gêné)_  
-Ben si à 5 ans tu fais un tel exploit en métamorphose, j'imagine même pas ce que tu fais maintenant  
-Bof, tu sais je suis bon en charmes et métamorphose, mais...  
-Et moi c'est les sortilèges et les potions  
-Enfin bref, vous êtes géniaux! Tous les deux!"  
Suite à ça, ils m'ont sourit et sont me regardait avec un air l'ai regardé  
"Oh ça va toi" J'ai rit et je suis sortie.

Un jour, Colin, qui d'habitude prend des photos de Harry tout le temps, n'était pas là, on a vite apprit qu'il était à l'infirmerie, pétrifié comme la chatte de Rusard...  
Quelques jours plus tard, on a assisté à un duel de sorciers pour se défendre, Harry combattait Drago, sauf qu' il a sorti un serpent de sa baguette, et la Harry a commencé à parler au serpent! Tout le monde a cru qu'il demandait au serpent de tuer un élève, et mieux, tout le monde croit qu'il est l' héritier de Salazard Serpentard, celui qui a crée la chambre.

Et un jour tragique arriva, le match de Quidditch a été annulé, et Harry et Ron ont été appelés pour aller à l'infirmerie, je les ai donc suivis et là, sur un lit se tenait Hermione, pétrifiée! Oh non Hermione! Pire encore, Ginny a disparu, et sur un mur était écrit que son squelette reposera à tout jamais dans la et Ron ont donc décider de découvrir cette chambre, je n'ai pas de nouvelles et ça me fait peur de les savoir en danger...Je savais que l'an dernier Harry avait parlé de Voldemort...Et si cette année, cette chambre avait un rapport avec lui? Si c'était lui l'héritier? Je me posais trop de questions, il fallait que je pense à autre chose.


	9. Chapter 9: fin de la 2ème année

Au soir je suis allée dans le parc pour me changer les idées.  
Ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'est que Ginny soit dans cette chambre...Je voyais très bien que les jumeaux n'étaient pas comme d'habitude.J'avais décidé d'aller leur parler, ils étaient sur un banc et regardaient dans le vide.

"Euh, salut.  
 _(Quand ils m'ont regardé, j'ai vu tout leur inquiétude dans leurs ne savais pas quoi dire...)_  
-Salut veux pas être grossier mais on aimerait rester seuls...  
-Je comprends mais moi aussi je m'inquiètes pour Ginny  
-Oui mais toi c'est pas ta sœur qui est en danger!  
 _(George venait de me crier dessus.J'avais les larmes aux yeux, déjà je n'aime pas les cris, mais venant d'eux, ça m'a vraiment blessée)_  
-...J'aurais pas dû vous déranger, désolé"  
 _(J'ai commencé à mètres plus loin, je marchais en sanglotant quand j'ai senti un main me retenir le me suis retournée, c'était l'un des il me vit les larmes aux yeux, je pense que ça lui a fait ressentir quelque chose)_  
"Excuse le, il est à cran ces jours ci...  
-Pas toi?  
-Si, mais je le montre pas.Même si on est jumeaux, on est diffé George est plus émotif que moi...Ça veut pas dire que j'ai pas de cœur hein!  
 _(j'étais étonnée de sa réaction)_  
-J'ai rien dit...Nan mais c'est ma faute aussi, je viens vous voir tranquille alors que votre sœur a cruche  
-Mais non dis pas ça, on t'aime bien, mais la situation actuelle fait qu'on est pas bien...Et arrêtes de pleurer, ça sert à rien et ça me rend triste."  
 _(Sa phrase se répétait dans ma tête, comme un disque rayé, 'ça me rend triste'...Est ce que? Non...)_  
"Fred, en quoi ça te rend triste de voir pleurer une gamine que tu connais pas?  
 _(Oups, il a l'air...indigné)_  
-Comment ça? On se connaît pas? Non mais j'hallucine pff  
-Quoi?  
-Tu comprends pas je t'aime bien et que j'aime pas te voir triste, c'est parce que je te connais je t'aurais laissé dans ton puis t'es pas une gamine pour moi, t'es plus mature que tu le crois premiè deuxièmement, tu vas grandir, donc t'inquiètes pas."

 _(Suite à ses paroles, je me sentis bizarre, c'est comme si mon cœur s'était enflammé.Alors je fis un grand répondit à ce sourire en me prenant dans ses ? Mais c'est quoi cette attitude!?)_  
"Je préfère te voir sourire, t'es quand même plus mignonne avec un sourire qu'avec des larmes."

IL a brisé l'étreinte et m'a souri, puis il est reparti vers son frè mais j'y crois pas...Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer là?J'ai pas rêvé...[je me pince] Aïe! Ben non j'ai pas rêvé...Ce serait possible qu'il m'aime plus qu'en ami?mhhh.C'est pas le moment d'y penser alors que Ginny est en danger.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron m'ont raconté que l' héritier de Salazard Serpentard était Tom Jédusor, alias Voldemort. Il était en fait un souvenir, enfermé dans un livre que Ginny possédait contre son gré, en effet c'est Lucius Malefoy qui avait glissé ce carnet dans son chaudron chez le libraire sans qu'elle s'en rende dînait, et là, Hermione était à la porte, elle a couru vers Harry et Ron, je l'ai aussi rejoint, j'étais si heureuse qu'elle soit revenue!Cette année avait encore été courte, même plus que l'année dernière.J'étais dans le train et là, Ginny est venue nous parler, elle voulait dire quelque chose à Hermione et s'est posé des questions mais on accepta de lui parler en privé.

"Voilà, je voulais vous parler d'un truc, vous êtes assez proche de Harry et Ron, alors y' en a un que vous préférez?  
-Euh...Pas spécialement, répondit Hermione, je préfère Harry mais ça reste un sentiment d'amitié  
-Ouais moi aussi, en amitié, pourquoi? Tu as un faible pour lui?  
-Eh bien, oui, depuis que je l'ai vu à la gare l'année dernière  
-Bah dis donc! T'as qu'à dire, je devrais t'avouer un truc aussi Ginny  
-Ah bon? A propos de Ron?  
-Euh non, moi c'est plutôt Fred en fait...  
-Sérieusement? Eh ben ça alors.T'inquiètes pas, je dirais rien.  
au fait...Ce serait cool qu'on aille chez vous pendant les vacances une fois.  
-Oh oui, mes parents seront aussi d'accord  
-Bon bah on s'arrangera, peut être pas l'année prochaine, mais j'en parlerais aux parents.  
-Ok, ça sera cool"

bon bah j'espère qu'on ira vite chez eux, d'après Ginny leur maison est spéciale, ils habitent tous dedans, et j'espère découvrir la face cachée des jumeaux, en tout cas, si ils en ont une...Mais je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont pas si méchants qu'ils en ont l' va encore changer de professeur contre les défenses du mal, puisqu'on a découvert que Lockart était un escroc, je me doutais bien que ça semblait trop parfait pour être vraies ses me demande qui ce sera.


	10. Chapter 10: le Poudlard Express

Ginny avait en effet parlé de nous à ses parents, et ils avaient acceptés que l'on se rencontrent tous au chaudron baveur vers la fin des effet, Arthur, le père, avait gagné un voyage en Égypte pour toute sa Hermione et moi avons pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et les Weasley étaient déjà la.Ça me rendait nerveuse de dormir ici alors que les jumeaux étaient dans des chambres pas loin...  
En plus, lors d'un soir, j'avais croisé Fred dans la salle.J'étais descendu car j'avais soif

"Alors tu fais des virées nocturnes?  
-Non j'avais soif! Et je pourrais te retourner la question...  
-Oui mais moi je suis grand alors je fais ce que je veux.  
-Et moi je fais pas ce que je veux?  
-Nan, faut que t'aies mon autorisation  
-Mais bien sûr, rêve Fred!  
-Comment t'es sûr que c'est Fred?" dit il en se rapprochant  
 _(Je vous jure que quand il s'est approché, j'ai trop eu envie de l'embrasser...Fiouu self control ! )_  
Je le regarde intensément puis  
"C'est tes t'as une petite cicatrice au sourcil puis ton timbre de voix est un peu moins grave que celui de George  
-Mhh, joué.Mais t'as dû bien nous observer pour remarquer tout ça."  
 _(ça y' est j'étais grillé mince...Je fais quoi maintenant?Je dis que c'est sa faute!)_  
"En même temps tu viens toujours me parler, et tu t'approches de moi, t'es en mode séducteur à chaque fois que je suis dans les parages, normal que je te regarde!  
-Mais n'importe quoi! Arrête de rêver, Katy...C'est pas parce que tu m'aimes qu'il faut que tu crois que je t'aime.  
-Ouais invente toi une excuse et dis que c'est ma faute.  
-Ben oui c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui me colle et qui me suit partout.  
-Ah ouais? c'est moi qui te prend par l'épaule, qui te prends dans mes bras et qui te susurre à l'oreille aussi?"  
 _(là il ne pouvait plus reculer)_  
"J'avoue que j'aime bien ta présence.T'es un peu comme ma deuxième sœur c'est tout."  
 _(Ça, ça fait bien , me voilà en friend zone)_  
"Pourquoi tu tires une tête pareille? T'es déçue?  
-Ouais ouais c'est ça. Allez bonne nuit"

je me retourne, les yeux brouillé sens une main me prendre le bras et qui me force à me retourner, je reste où je suis

"Nan mais allez, retourne toi.  
-Nan [je parlais avec une voie cassé, dû à la boule dans ma gorge]  
-Je le savais...  
-Tu savais quoi? Que t'étais con? Ben moi aussi"

Apparemment ça lui a pas plus, il me retourna, les sourcils froncé il fit de grands yeux quand il me vit tête baissée. Il leva mon menton avec son doigt et me regarda droit dans les yeux

"C'est vrai que je suis suis con de dire des trucs blessants pour connaître les sentiments d'une personne alors que je les connais déjà.Excuse là, j'ai d'autre choses à dois réfléchir"  
Il me prit das ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front, avant de repartir.  
 _(Je comprendrais jamais ce mec...il m'aime ou il joue?)_

Un jour, Hermione et Ron se disputaient pour leurs animaux, comme d'habitude, et là, Harry était en haut des escaliers, il était arrivé pendant la montrait l'article du journal à Harry, l'article était composé d'une photo de sa famille et d'un article, les jumeaux ont fait remarqué à Harry que ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron "exhibait" cet article hé hé.Mr Weasley parlait avec Harry en privé pendant que Ginny essayait de savoir de quoi ils parlaient et que je regardais Fred avec un regard intense.

Ce soir on prépare les valises et demain on part à la gare de King's lendemain on est donc allé à la gare, on est rentré dans le train mais tous les wagons étaient remplis puisqu'on était plutôt en retard, le seul qu'on ait trouvé était un wagon avec un homme dedans, un professeur une fois entrés, Harry nous raconta que Sirius Black, partisan de Voldemort, le cherchait pour finir sa mission, et d'un coup, le train s'arrêta lumières s'éteignirent et il commença à faire très froid...au point que les vitres ont gelées!

Et là une figure sombre apparut à la porte, il ouvrit et on aperçut une main crochue, tout le monde a eu créature s'est tournée vers Harry et elle agissait bizarrement, comme si elle aspirait quelque chose. Harry allait de plus en plus mal, moi aussi d'ailleurs, comme si tout le bonheur de la Terre avait disparu, d'un coup, le professeur assis dans le wagon s'est réveillé et jeta un sort, la créature Harry s'était évanoui, le professeur nous dit qu'il s'appelle Mr Lupin, et qu'il s' y connaît en Harry se réveilla le professeur lui donna du chocolat et partir hors du compartiment pour parler au nous a dit qu'il avait entendu une voix, nous non, en tout cas, il me semble que cette année va encore être étrange...Tout à l'heure je vais chanter avec la chorale pour accueillir les élèves, c'est pourquoi je révise et que Neville me prêtera son crapaud.


	11. Chapter 11: Pré au Lard

On avait enfilé nos robes des sorciers, et on trouva une calèche, je descendis la première, puisque je devais répéter une dernière fois pour la la répartition des premières années était finie, on commença à ès notre chanson, le professeur Dumbledore nous dit les règles, puis présenta les professeurs, Mr Lupin, l'homme du train, sera notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, et que Hagrid nous fera l'honneur d'être le professeur des soins aux créatures magiques.  
Cette année on a aussi d'autres matières, on peut choisir l'étude des ruines anciennes ou la nous a aussi dit que les Détraqueurs, comme la créature dans le train, sont très dangereux et peuvent mener à la mort car ils aspirent notre â ...sympa, mais bon, on va faire premier cours est un cours avec Lupin accompagné des Serdaigle, alors que les Griffondor et les Serpentard ont un cours avec mon cours était fini, j'ai eu cours avec Hagrid, et Harry et les autres étaient avec Mme Trelawney.

Hagrid m'a racontée que Malefoy avait cherché l' hippogriffe qui était présenté, et du coup il a réagi violemment en le tapant, heureusement Hagrid a calmé le était à l'infirmerie maintenant, mais il l'avait dit à son père et Hagrid a un procès...J'espère que ca va aller, comme c'est bientôt le dîner je vais rejoindre ma table, en plus on a pas le droit de traîner dehors arrivée le soir, surtout avec les Détraqueurs avait à faire signer une autorisation pour sortir à Pré truc c'est que Harry n'a pas pu se la faire signer, du fait qu'il a fait voler sa tante sous le coup de la colère...Sacré Harry suis partie au village avec Hermione et Ron, même si je les ai laissé à deux, en effet, je pense qu'il se passe un bon j'en suis pas sûre, car il y a beaucoup d'indices mais en même temps, beaucoup de dit, de mon côté j'ai aperçu les jumeaux, alors je les ai suivis, en fait ils avaient bu une Bierrabeurre dans une taverne pas loin.A leur sortie je les ai appelés.

"Hey les rouquins!  
-Mhh? Ah c'est toi, euh, Katy?  
-Ouaip, vous traînez à Pré-au-Lard aussi vous?  
-Bah oui, depuis notre troisième année aussi.  
-dis donc, vous finissez pas de grandir vous  
-Et toi de rétrécir, lança Georges  
-Allons Georgie, soit pas méchant, après tout c'est une troisième année hein  
-Je crois que ça aussi c'est méchant Fred" je lui ai répondu "et puis tu fais ton malin parce que t'es vieux!"  
-On est pas vieux, on a 15 ans! (ils avaient dit ça en écho)  
-Ha faîtes vraiment un duo de choc...j'ai laissé votre frère avec Mione, alors je me demandais si vous pouviez me faire visiter  
-Mione? hé hé, cool le surnom, dit Georges  
-Si tu veux on connaît bien le propriétaire du magasin de farces et attrapes, reprit Fred. Il y a aussi une boutique de sucreries, une taverne qui est juste là mais c'est interdit aux sorciers de premier cycle  
-Les sorciers comme toi quoi, dit Georges avec un sourie narquois  
-Ah ok, bah merci de me l'avoir dit, la boutique de farces c'est quoi?  
-Zonko! Et comme voilà notre frangin on te laisse  
-Salut!  
-Ah, au revoir les jumeaux"

Bon, bah j'ai eu droit à un sourire des garnements...Je vais pousser les deux autres à aller chez Zonko! C'est parti, et on rapportera des souvenirs à Harry, ce sera au moins ça on est revenu il nous a dit qu'il avait parlé à Lupin et bu un thé avec lui.


	12. Chapter 12: Mauvais match pour Harry

Cette fois, le match de Quidditch est entre Griffondor et Poufsouffle, alors forcément je suis venue soutenir mon équipe, même si mes yeux étaient rivés sur les batteurs de l'équipe truc c'est qu'il pleut énormément, alors j'ai du mettre un imperméable, c'est assez match se déroulait tant bien que mal, et deux balais se sont envolés très hauts, je suppose que ce sont les deux attrapeurs. A un moment, un des attrapeurs était descendu, c'est celui de Poufsouffle, Harry était encore là haut, j'espère que ça ira pour lui.  
Le match continuait à se jouer sauf qu'un incident arriva, Harry tombait du ciel, sauf que son balai était plus la, alors on a tous eu peur forcément, et les Poufsouffle ont gagné.Mme Pomfresh s'est directement occupée de lui, autour de Harry il y avait Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, un ou deux membres de l'équipe et moi.

Après une petite blague de Fred, Harry ouvrit les yeux, on lui annonça que Griffondor avait perdu et pire, que son Nimbus 2000 a été détruit : il a continué sa trajectoire et a foncé droit sur le saule cogneur, l'arbre qui a failli le tuer l'année dernière...

Après être sorti de l'infirmerie Fred me prit à part.  
"Tu m'en veux toujours pour ce que je t'ai sorti au chaudron baveur?  
-Non c'est bon  
-Merci vois je t'aime bien, mais de la à t'aimer vraiment, j'en suis pas sû je vais pas sortir avec toi si je suis pas sûr de moi tu vois  
-Oui je te verras ça avec le temps"  
IL me fit un sourire et partit.

Le week-end prochain une sortie à Pré-au-Lard se fera de nouveau, les jumeaux veulent rester à Poudlard apparemment, tout cas j'irais voir la cabane hantée avec Ron et Hermione cette fois, c'est vraiment bête que Harry rate ça. Après ce sera Noël, j'ai hâte de retourner chez moi, en plus Mme Weasley nous a dit qu'un jour on pourra peut-être aller chez eux pour Noël, dans ce cas là j'irais chez moi pour nouvel an, ma mère fera un écart.  
Je trouve ça quand même étrange que j'ai des pouvoirs alors que mon frère n'en a pas, peut être que ma sœur est une sorcière comme moi...Je demanderais à ma mère si elle fait des trucs bizarres ou qui est sûr c'est que je vais prendre des spécialités de Pré-au-Lard pour ma famille, dire que Brad a déjà 16 ans, et ma petite Kelly qui en a 10, ça passe trop vite. Pour ma part j'ai encore quatre ans à Harry, j'espère qu'il aura un nouveau balai, parce que les Brossdur c'est pas ce qu'il y a de , Je dois filer à mon cours de ruines anciennes et à ma répétition de chorale sinon je risque encore d'être en retard, je dis au revoir à tout le monde et je cours.


	13. Chapter 13: Boule de neige

Ouf! Enfin le plus on va à Pré-au-Lard, c'est cool, j'ai bien envie de me racheter des ces bonbons qui te fais faire des cris d'animaux quelques secondes, et ces énormes boules que tu mâches et qui se transforment en ballon quand tu , Hermione et moi on était tranquilles quand on entendit une voix

"Alors vous cherchez la maison de vos rêves?Celle ci est un peu trop grande pour toi Weasmoche, vu que toute ta famille dort dans la même pièce  
-La ferme Malefoy  
-On va t'apprendre à respecter tes supérieurs  
-J'espère que tu ne parles pas de toi! répondit Hermione  
-Comment oses-tu me parler espèce de sale sang de bourbe!  
-T'as pas fini d'insulter les gens toi? ai-je répondu, dommage que j'ai pas ma baguette sur moi!  
-Ah tu me fais rire la traître à son sang"

Même si ça ne m'étonnait pas venant de Malefoy je me suis quand même sentie blessée, tout à coup il se prit une boule de neige, c'est quoi? Un sort? Puis plusieurs boules de neige, et là un vrai ménage, Crabbe qui a le pantalon baissé, leur copain qui se retrouve avec le bonnet sur les yeux et Malefoy tiré par les pieds vers la cabane hurlante, est ce que ce serait...?Après que les trois casse pieds soient parti, Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Harry! dit on en chœur  
-Franchement, je dis, comment es tu arrivé ici?  
-Fred et Georges m'ont donné un carte, la carte des maraudeurs  
-Ah! Je suis leur frère et ils m'en ont jamais parlé!  
-en tout cas Harry va la rendre, n'est ce pas?  
-Bien sûr! s'exclama Ron, et puis il donnera sa cape d'invisibilité aussi!  
-Ha ha ha, c'est vrai que ça servirait à rien, autant la garder, hein Harry?  
-D'accord avec toi Katy  
-Mais si ils te l'ont donné, ils sont là aussi  
-Qui? Les jumeaux? Oui oui, ils sont chez Zonko  
-Ah bah je comptais y aller aussi tiens  
-Hein? dit Ron, mais non, on y...  
-Bah pourquoi pas oui, coupa Hermione, vas y et on se retrouve à Poudlard!  
-Ok salut!  
-Hermione, appela Ron, on y est déjà allé je te dis  
-Oui mais peut être que Katy a oublié quelque chose, un cadeau pour son frère ou sa sœur par exemple  
-Ah, c'est pour ça? Ahhh d'accord, je croyais que ça avait un rapport avec mes frangins...D'ailleurs je vais leur dire deux mots à propos de cette carte."  
Harry regarda Hermione d'un air de dire 'je sais ce qui se passe, c'est pas pour des cadeaux qu'elle y retourne'

Je les ai vus de loin quand je me suis retournée, Hermione et Harry se sont regardé et ont sourit, ils savaient pourquoi j'étais partie.  
Quand on s'est retrouvés à Poudlard Harry ne semblait plus être heureux, Hermione m'a expliqué que c'est parce qu'il avait découvert que Sirius Black est son parrain, il a donc trahi ses parents pour Voldemort...c'est sûr que ça fait un avait aussi tué un autre de ses amis dont il ne restait plus qu'un doigt, un doigt?C'est franchement horrible.J'espère qu' Harry ne se mettra pas en danger inutilement, il est courageux mais qu'est ce qu'il est têtu!


	14. Chapter 14: un nouveau balai

Le lendemain, comme c'est dimanche on décide de se promener, j'accompagne le trio pour aller chez Hagrid, on veut l'aider à supporter la mort de Buck qui va se faire bientô semblait en colère, Croûtard,son rat, a disparu et il accuse Pattenrond, le chat d' Hermione, de l'avoir mangé. On arrive à mi-chemin quand on voit que Malefoy et Ses deux abrutis sont là, il nous cherche, comme d'hab, et là Hermione lui donne un coup de poing! Bien joué Mione! Ce blondinet l'avait mérité depuis un arrivés chez Hagrid, il nous parle de Buck, et il nous dit qu'il a retrouvé Croûtard, soudain un caillou est jeté dans le vase! On se retourne et on voit Dumbledore, le Ministre de la magie et un bourreau arriver, alors on sort par la porte de derrière et on se cache derrière les citrouilles.  
Puis on remonte aux rochers et on regarde de loin, on attend et on entend le bruit d'un hache puis des corbeaux s'envolent, oh non... larmes coulaient et là Ron s'est fait mordre par le rat, il a donc couru après lui et il se trouvait près du saule cogneur, on cria pour l'avertir, et là, il nous crie aussi de courir, on se retourne et on voit un chien très grand, l'animal commence à courir vers Ron et lui tire la jambe! Du coup on court après lui et on essaye d'éviter les branches autant qu'on peut, et là, on se fait frapper, Hermione et moi on s'accroche à un branche mais Harry est à Terre, alors Hermione le prend par le col et le jette dans le tronc, puis elle y va à son tour.

Ma branche se décide finalement à descendre, alors je me jette à mon tour et j'atterris sur Harry, oups...pardon hé hé. Bon maintenant, d'après Harry ce passage mène vers la cabane interdite, alors on y va, on finit par arriver vers un escalier, on entend Ron gémir, alors on monte, et là on le retrouve! C'est à ce moment qu'il nous montra du doigt la porte que l'on venait d'ouvrir, c'était Sirius Black! C'est un sinistros, le chien c'était se jeta sur lui et la plaqua à terre, en le menaçant avec sa baguette, c'est à ce moment que le professeur Lupin arriva et ordonna à Harry de laisser Black, et là, il le serre das ses bras?!  
Hermione a crié qu'elle avait confiance en lui, et qu'en fait il était son ami!Elle a annoncé que le prof est un loup garou et que c'est pour ça qu'il manque les professeur Rogue arriva dans la pièce en désarment les deux adultes, Harry prit la baguette de Mione, Rogue lui demanda de le suivre pour repartir au château et là, Harry l'expulse à travers la pièce, après il pointa la baguette sur Sirius et Lupin pour les fait, Pettigrow était le méchant, c'est lui qui a tué les parents d' Harry et qui a crée la rumeur de son décès en se coupant un voulait Croûtard, lui et Lupin ont commencé à lancer des sortilèges sur le rat , et il s'est transformé en Homme!

On était tous surpris, surtout Ron. Là, Lupin et Black ont voulu tuer Pettigrow, Harry ne voulant pas que les meilleurs amis de son père se transforme en tueurs, il décida que l'on amène Pettigrow à Poudlard pour que les Détraqueurs l'emmène à on est sorti de la cabane par le tronc d'arbre, Harry et Black se sont éclipsé pour parler un peu, Hermione s'occupait de Ron, et Lupin contrait -ci nous suppliait, en vain, et j'ai vu que le professeur Lupin ne semblait pas aller bien...mauvais signe! En effet, deux minutes plus tard, on vit une grosse lumière, tiens la pleine lune, génial, on va assister à une transformation de loup garou en direct!

Hermione appela Harry, Black nous a fait reculer et nous demanda de partir, bien sûr on avait trop peur pour ç il avait oublié de prendre sa potion avec tout cette occupation à propos de Pettigrow, la transformation est horrible.A un moment il repoussa Sirius et se replia, Hermione a eu l'idée, pas forcément bonne, de s'approcher de lui, d'un coup il professeur Rogue s'était réveillé et là le loup garou nous a frappé au même moment, cet enfoiré de rat est parti.C'est alors que Sirius se transforma en chien pour combattre avec Lupin, alors Harry courut après eux et laissai Hermione, Ron et moi seuls avec ément on a voulu suivre Harry, mais Rogue y alla en nous disant d'amener Ron au châ était donc arrivés à l'infirmerie, et Harry arriva dans un brancard, il s'était évanoui, Sirius quand à lui était dans une cellule pour se faire emmener à Azkaban et y être exécuté.Dumbledore est entré, il nous a dit que seul lui avait confiance en nous, puis il a parlé de choses incompréhensibles, suite à ça Hermione a passé son collier autour du cou de Harry puis ils ont comme disparu.

Juste après, ils étaient revenus par la porte d'entrée, j'ai cru que j'étais devenue folle! Hermione nous a raconté que c'est un collier qui permet de retourner un certain nombre d'heures dans le passé, et qu'avec Harry, elle avait sauvé Sirius ainsi que jours plus tard, tout était revenu à la normale, sauf pour Lupin, il a démissionné pour ne pas avoir à subir les lettres des parents et être renvoyé.J'étais vraiment triste, mais c'était son choix...je faisais quelques exercices à la table des Poufsouffle avec Julietta, quand tout le monde s'était précipité vers un balai chez les Griffondor. J'ai donc moi aussi jeté un coup d'oeil en me rapprochant de Fred, il m'a dit que c'était pour Harry. Ron, impatient a voulu l'ouvrir, et quand Harry est revenu de la salle de cours de défense, Ron a accusé les jumeaux de l'avoir poussé à ouvrir son cadeau. Quoi? Nan mais quel peau de vache! Et la on vit que c'était un éclair de feu, LE balai le plus rapide.

Et il y avait une plume avec, une plume de Buck...C'est sûrement ce fait, on courut tous vers la cour pour que Harry essaye son balais, il est parti tellement vite! En tout cas, quand il est revenu il était super heureux, on était content qu'il ai retrouvé un balai, parce que ça nous faisait de la peine de le voir avec un vieux Brossdur aux autres matchs de , encore une année qui se termine, espérons que l'année prochaine soit mieux, en plus cet été, les Weasley ont peut être la chance d'avoir des billets pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Fred m'a dit que la Bulgarie arriverait certainement en finale puisque Viktor Krum est le meilleur attrapeur, mais que lui, il voulait voir l' Irlande en finale car c'est cette équipe qu'il supportait. Harry et Ron sont les seuls à supporter la Bulgarie. Moi, je préfère l' Irlande comme les autres Weasley et Hermione, j'aime pas tellement les pays de l' tout cas ça risque d'être super, j'ai hâte de visiter le Terrier, où ils habitent.


	15. Chapter 15: 4ème année

Nous voilà en vacances, après la troisième année, je vous rappelle que Ron nous avait invité pour aller voir la Coupe de monde de y est donc allée, et personnellement, j'étais arrivée un peu avant Harry ; et j'étais dans l'ancienne chambre de Charlie, Hermione avait celle de truc c'est que il fallait se lever tôt, et moi j'avais du mal à dormir puisque la chambre des jumeaux étaient pas loin de la porte juste à côté à vrai dire!

Le fameux jour était arrivé, et on a préparé nos affaires. On était partis très tôt pour ne pas être en retard. J'avais acheté un chapeau Irlandais pour l'occasion, et je subissais les regards habituels de Harry qui me disaient 'Je sais qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle tu portes ce chapeau'...  
Et en effet, les jumeaux soutenaient eux aussi cette équipe, ainsi qu' Hermione. On était sur la route et on a fait la rencontre de et de son fils, qui est plutôt mignon d'ailleurs. Je l'ai déjà croisé dans la Salle Commune en plus, il est de Poufsouffle! Sur la colline, il y avait une vieille botte, qui nous servirait de ès un rude atterrissage, on découvrit des milliers de tentes, et on allait se diriger vers la notre, on a donc dit au revoir aux Diggory.

Le match allait commencer, on a rencontré les Malefoy, qui nous ont craché leur venin habituel, et on est parti à nos places. J'ai fait exprès de m'incruster près des jumeaux, comme Ginny avec Harry. La présentation des deux équipes étaient génial, ainsi que le match! J'étais contente que mon équipe ait gagné, grâce à ça j'ai parlé longtemps aux jumeaux hé hé. On se moquait de Ron car il était fou de Viktor Krum, mais on s'est vite calmé quand on a compris que le bruit dehors n'était pas dû aux fans Irlandais. En effet, une troupe de mangemorts était là, et on s'est échappé. Le truc, c'est qu'on avait perdu Harry, alors on est parti à sa recherche malgré les gens qui couraient en sens inverse.  
C'est après plusieurs heures qu'on l'avait retrouvé, et après s'être fait agressés par le ministre de la magie, qui croyait qu'on était les ès tout ce mouvement, et vu que notre tente était détruite, on est retourné au était choqué mais on a pu dormir quand mê vacances étaient vite passées, et aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée.

Ma petite sœur est aussi une sorcière, sauf qu'elle est à Serdaigle, décidément personne de notre famille est courageux...A part Bradley, mais il n'est pas sorcier. On était donc dans la Grande Salle et on écoutait le discours de Dumbledore, et on a découvert que cette année se déroulera le Tournoi des Trois écoles étaient Durmstrang et Beauxbâ a aussi rencontré le professeur Maugrey " Fol-oeil ". Demain notre premier cours était avec lui, mais ce soir, je n'avais pas sommeil, je pensais encore à la coupe du monde et j'étais restée dans la Grande Salle.

"T'as l'air patraque toi dis-donc! dit une voix derrière me suis retournée pour voir Fred.  
-Oh c'est rien tu sais, j'arrive pas à dormir c'est tout  
-Tu repenses à la coupe du monde c'est ça? Faut pas t'inquiéter, c'est passé maintenant, et si des trucs comme ça se reproduisent, je serais là pour te protéger ! ", dit il avec un sourire.

Je me lève et je commence a partir  
-Oh allez Fred, dis pas n'importe quoi, protège ta sœur plutôt  
-Ma sœur a besoin de Harry, pas de moi. Par contre toi tu n'as personne, donc je serais là, que ça te plaise ou non hé hé.  
-Quelle tête de mule tu fais toi. Au fait, pourquoi t'es descendu?  
-Pour toi bien sûr!... Non je plaisante, je suis venu pour aller aux cuisines, j'avais faim, tu veux que je te ramène un truc?  
-Non merci, je vais me coucher"

J'ai commencé à marcher et à ce moment, Fred a prit mon bras et m'a amené contre lui.  
"Je rigolais pas tout à l' nuit toi"  
Et là il m'a lâché et il est parti de la , mais ça va pas m'aider à dormir quoi! Maintenant je vais me torturer la tête à comprendre son mieux à faire c'est de l'éviter et voir comment il se c'est notre cours avec Maugrey...J'ai déjà peur.


	16. Chapter 16: Maugrey Fol-Oeil

Et bien... j'avais raison d'avoir peur pour ce prof ! En effet, ce mec est un grand malade! Je me demande comment Dumbledore a pu demander à un mec pareil de nous faire cours. Ce mec, a montré les trois sorts impardonnables, je parle bien sûr de ceux qui vous envoie directement à Azkaban, pour au moins...euh, toute votre vie!?Dans mon cours ça a été mais pas chez les Griffondor : Et vas-y que je te montre un Imperio,mais le pire c'était la démonstration du sort Endoloris! Devant Neville quoi! Ses parents ont été torturé et lui, il montre le sort devant lui, c'est un monstre...Et après, un Avada Kedavra pour finir en beauté, super, et après il fixe Harry pour bien lui mettre la gêne, j'y crois pas, je veux plus retourner en cours avec ce mec.

A la fin de la journée, quand je suis rentré dans la Grande Salle, je ne voulais pas voir Fred non plus puisqu'il m'avait laissée perplexe hier, et comme par hasard, qui je vois arriver? Eh oui vous devinez vite...Je le savais que j'aurais du monter dans mon le pire c'est que lui, il arrive tranquillement avec un grand sourire.

"Ça va toi?  
-Je sais pas, Maugrey est un taré, tu te rends compte qu'il a montré le sort Endoloris devant Neville, il a pas de coeur ce mec!  
-Ah! Le cours de défense...Oui j'en ai entendu m'a dit qu'il avait adoré, mais que Hermione n'était pas de cet avis...Tu as rien eu toi?  
-Non, dans ma classe il n'y a pas de gens intéressant pour lui je pense.  
-Même pas la petite Susanne?  
-Même toi, tu l'as eu en cours?  
-Pas encore, je l'ai suis impatient de voir ce qu'on va faire! Au fait, tu iras aux sorties de Pré-au-Lard ou pas?  
-Oui j'ai prévu d'y aller, pourquoi?  
-Bah nous on connaît le gars du magasin de farces tu le sais, du coup on y va souvent avec Georges. Si tu veux on pourra aller quelque part que tous les deux  
-Pardon? Tous les deux comme un rencard?  
-Pourquoi pas? Allez t'as 14 ans, faut pas que tu sois coincée ha ha.  
-Je vois pas pourquoi je sortirais avec toi alors que t'es même pas mon cavalier au bal  
-Si c'est que ça, ça peut s'arranger. Bon, je dois aller voir mon jumeau, on va préparer quelques trucs pour la prochaine compte sur toi!"

IL me fait un clin d'œil et 'est ce qu'il a en ce moment, il me drague ou quoi? Non c'est pas possible, reste concentrée Katy! IL est plus vieux que toi, c'est pas possible qu'il s'intéresse à toi...Quoique. J'ai remarqué qu' Hermione me regardait, alors je me suis assise à côté d'elle.

"Dis Hermione, pourquoi Fred me traîne autour comme ça?  
-C'est pas évident? IL veut te faire tourner la tête! Et apparemment ça marche plutôt bien.  
-Quoi? Mais pas du tout!  
-Mais oui Katy...Je te crois  
-...Le truc c'est que je l'adore, mais je sais pas si il rigole ou pas quand il me parle  
-C'est à dire?  
-Eh bah il me parle sérieusement, et après il fait l'andouille  
-Oui mais ça c'est leur caractère tu sais, tiens en parlant du loup on en voit la queue"

Les jumeaux avaient confectionné une potion de vieillissement, et on croyait que ça allait marcher, mais ça a raté.C'est alors que la salle s'est calmée quand Viktor est entré, il a regardé Hermione avec de tels yeux ! Elle a de la chance, c'est un champion de Quidditch quand même. Peu importe, plusieurs jours après, on a enfin eu les résultats : Viktor Krum pour Durmstrag, Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbâtons et Cédric Diggory pour Poudlard, et encore un papier? Harry Potter? C'est pas possible! IL a pas 17 ans! En tout cas maintenant c'est irréversible, il est dans de beaux draps courage mon gars...et essaye de pas mourir!


	17. Chapter 17: Première tâche

Pauvre Harry, contrairement à Ron le jaloux, JE soutiens Harry, et j'essaye de demander aux jumeaux d'arrêter leur paris débiles sur la mort des participants! Harry a parlé à Cédric et puis il est venu me voir, la première épreuve c'est des dragons! Et il a le droit qu'a la baguette...on est reparti, et la en marchant Malefoy nous sort une vanne, Harry l'a fait taire et là le professeur Maugrey a dirigé sa baguette contre lui car il avait essayé de nous jeter un sort par derrière. Donc il s'est transformé en furet! C'était hilarant, mais Maugrey s'est vite fait rappelé à l'ordre par McGonagall. Ensuite il a voulu un entretien avec Harry donc je les ai laissé. Je suis partie vers la Grande Salle et les jumeaux étaient là...Comme par hasard.

"Je vous jure que si vous essayer encore de lancer des paris je vous taperais!  
-Mais bien sûr! Essaie toujours crevette! dit Fred  
-Mais non voyons, c'est une langouste Fred, tu as vu la consistance de son corps?  
-...Vous êtes des abrutis!"

Les jumeaux n'ont rien répondu mais Georges est parti

"Bah alors! Tu sais bien qu'on rigole  
-Bah elles sont nulles vos blagues, et tu crois que c'est le moment de rire alors que nos amis risquent de se faire tuer?!  
-Oh du calme! Si t'es inquiète pour Harry, je me demande comment tu serais devenue si c'était moi qui participait!  
-Quoi? Comment ça? Attends, tu crois que je suis amoureuse de toi ou quoi?  
-Disons que j'en serais sûr quand tu m'embrasseras au bal  
-Mais quel prétentieux! Tu te crois irrésistible ou quoi petit rouquin? Va te couper les cheveux et on en reparle !  
-Mais quel peste celle là dis donc! Heureusement que je t'aime bien sinon je t'aurais dégagé depuis longtemps...  
-Donc c'est toi qui m'aime pas moi!  
-Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités  
-Non mais j'hallucine, vas-y t'es pas Viktor Krum je te signale, alors calme toi vieux dragueur, et puis pourquoi tu t'intéresses pas aux filles de ton âge franchement?  
-Parce que c'est toi qui me plait  
-Quoi? J'ai bien entendu?Je te plais?  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...tant que tu répètes rien à personne on reste copains ok?  
-Dans quel sens?  
-Tu sais de quoi je veux parler"

IL m'embrasse sur la joue et part de la ...j'ai pas tout compris...C'est pas grave, demain Harry pourra compter sur moi en tout cas!

Donc demain était là, et Harry était le dernier à il est enfin venu j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir et ne jamais avoir cet œuf ! Mais il a fini par l'avoir et il est redevenu ami avec Ron...ah la la les garç était tous partis manger dans la Grande Salle. Je voyais que Fred me fixait, quand tous les Griffondor sont partis, je suis venue le voir

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardais?

-Parce que tes cheveux étaient bizarres et je voulais que tu te recoiffes

-...Abruti. Bonne nuit

-Mais je rigole idiote, arrête de stresser 2 minutes, il est pas mort ton Harry chéri.

-Déjà c'est pas mon chéri, et puis c'est quoi cette attitude? T'es jaloux ou quoi?

-Tu dois t'occuper que de moi uniquement"

J'allais lui répondre et là il a avancé ses lèvres vers moi et m'embrassa.

 _(Au moment où il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est comme si mon cœur avait explosé.Pour moi c'était sûr, je l'aimais vraiment)_

"C'est clair ou je dois répéter?" _ "Je crois que j'ai pas compris" _ "menteuse"

IL me tapota la tête et partit de la salle. Je crois que là j'ai compris. Le lendemain j'ai croisé Hermione dans un couloir

"Hermione!

-Me crie pas dans les oreilles s'il te plait

-Désolée mais j'ai un truc important à te dire, y' a qu'à toi que je peux le sais que tu le répéteras pas

-IL s'est passé quelque chose avec Lui?

-Oui! On s'est embrassés

-Non j'y crois pas!

-Je sais ça parait dingue! j'ai vraiment craqué pour lui l'année dernière, et j'ai que 14 ans, et lui 16 et pourtant il a dit que je lui plaisait et que je devais me préoccuper que de lui, mais que ça devait rester secret.

-Ha ha, il paraît adulte mais c'est vraiment un gamin, je reconnais bien là le caractère d'un Weasley!"

Au final je suis allée me coucher et j'avais hâte d'être demain pour que mon cerveau éclaire la situation...Mais je pense à Harry qui galère avec son œuf, le pauvre...


	18. Chapter 18: Sortie avec les jumeaux

Le lendemain, je suis allée déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et comme d'habitude après manger, je me suis assise près d' Hermione, pour parler de Fred et surtout de Harry. Puis les garçons arrivèrent

"Encore entrain de faire des cachoteries?  
-Non Harry, on parlait de toi car on s'inquiétait  
-Encore entrain de parler de moi?Ça va commencer à me gonfler  
-Mais on y peut rien si on réfléchit à ta place pour l' œuf  
-Et pourquoi on irait pas à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure?  
-C'est une idée..., repris-je, mais aujourd'hui c'est aussi la sortie à Pré-au-Lard  
-Vas-y! Dit Hermione...euh, vas-y et t'en fais pas pour nous moi ils sont sauvés!  
-Euh, Hermione, je vous prendrai des trucs, on se voit ce soir  
-Ok, alors à ce soir."

Ah la la, merci suis donc allée dans la cour où tout le monde s'est réuni, j'ai dit bonjour aux jumeaux et je suis partie avec départ je suis allée dans les boutiques pour prendre des souvenirs et j'ai croisé Fred qui sortait de chez Zonko

"J'ai lâché mon frère, si tu te dépêches, on peut être à deux tout le reste de la journée  
-Comment ça?  
-Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il parle à Angelina  
-La fille de l'équipe de Quidditch?  
-Oui elle, en plus il l'a invitée au bal l'autre jour, au moins on sera tranquille .On y va?"

On est parti, et il m'a entraîné dans un petit café. Tout était calme, et la musique était sympa, en plus y' avait personne de Poudlard. Du coup on a commandé un truc à manger, leur plat spécial, Fred connaissait bien le coin, il m'a dit qu'il me fera visiter un endroit après. On avait donc mangé et on était sur le point d'aller vers le bâtiment à visiter quand Georges nous interpella :

"Hey les amoureux!  
"Et mince...on est grillés" , pensais je  
"Alors Freddie, on me cache des choses? Je savais que tu m'aurais jamais lâché, à part pour être avec une fille...par contre je savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux modèles réduits!  
je m'en vais...  
-Non, restes là. Je vois pas en quoi ça te pose un problème frangin, c'est pas toi qui sors avec, donc je fais ce que je veux  
-T'as raison, après tout c'est ton problème, quand tu seras majeur l'année prochaine, je suis pas sûr que maman soit d'accord  
-Maman n'a rien à dire sur nous! Elle sait très bien que nos affaires ce sont pas les siennes, elle laisse Ginny à Harry sans problème tu vois. Et elle aime autant Harry que Katy, donc y' aura aucun problème pour nous. Maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser, on devait visiter un truc.  
-Ouais, aller faire vos 'trucs' je ne suis en aucun cas responsable si il t'arrive des problèmes...Mais va pas dire que je t'avais rien dit."

Après ça il est parti, il avait pas l'air content.

"C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça  
-C'est rien, il est juste un peu jaloux que ce soit moi ton cavalier  
-Quoi?Vous avez fait un pari sur moi ou quoi?  
-Non...Pas vraiment. Au départ on voulait rigoler avec les jeunes comme toi. Du coup on s'est dit que le premier qui invite une quatrième année au bal aura gagné le pari...Le truc c'est qu'on a tout les deux voulu la même partenaire  
-Moi?  
-Oui, sauf que Georges lui jouait pour le pari, le but étant de te faire tourner la tête, en sachant qu'à la fin tu ne saurais pas qui choisir entre nous que moi , au bout d'un moment je jouais plus, j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments, et j'en ai parlé à Georges. Lui il voulait pas arrêter, alors on s'est dit que ce rendez-vous serait la réponse, mais il savait pas que je t'avais déjà embrassé, parce que je l'avais pas prévu non plus.  
-C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu m'avais demandé de rien dire?  
là il s'est rendu compte que je rigolais pas, et c'est un mauvais perdant.  
-Attends mais ça va pas ou quoi? Vous faîtes même des paris sur l'amour? Et vous savez même pas les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir.C'est pas le Fred que j'aime...  
-Non c'est le vrai Fred, il faut que tu l'acceptes.  
-Ouais et toi faut que tu grandisses!"

Je suis partie en courant, les larmes aux yeux et je suis rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai donné mes cadeaux et je suis partie me coucher. J'hallucine, ils ont que ça à faire, ils se rendent pas compte des gens qui sont blessés! Demain c'est l'épreuve de Harry, j'espère qu'il sait comment faire.


	19. Chapter 19: le lac des signes

C'était donc la deuxième épreuve de jumeaux étaient bizarres, même si ils continuaient à faire des paris, en plus Fred arrêtait pas de me regarder, je lui rendais ses regards mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me fixait comme ç n'y avait que Ginny comme fille que je connaissais assez bien, alors je lui ai parlé. Elle savait que quelque chose allait pas avec les jumeaux, alors je lui ai tout dit, sur le pari et sur Fred.

"Oui il réagit vraiment comme un gamin des fois.  
-Pas que des fois...  
-Je sais.C'est sûr il parait pas comme ça, mais c'est pas un sale type, si il t'a dit ces choses, c'est qu'il les pense vraiment.  
-Eh bien comme il arrête pas de me regarder, je me demande si je devrais lui parler en privé...  
-Ce serait mieux oui, je vais le chercher si tu l'attends dans la Grande Salle?  
-Ouais, il y aura personne  
-Je te dirais ce qui s'est passé avec Harry.  
-Ok, à plus tard."

Je suis donc retournée à la Grande Salle et je me suis assise à ma bout d'un moment j'ai entendu des bruits de pas, je me suis retournée et c'était Fred.

"C'est sympa que tu sois venu, j'ai réagi brutalement l'autre jour  
-Nan c'est moi qui a été con.C'est sympa de vouloir me reparler. Au fait, qu'est ce que tu veux me dire?  
-Eh bien, je voulais m'excuser parce que je t'ai jeté l'autre jour  
-Mais c'est aussi j'ai un truc a te demander"

La il s'est mis à genoux et m'a demandé si je voulais aller au bal avec comme j'ai dis oui, il s'est relevé et m'a pris dans ses bras.  
"Tu vois que je disais pas des conneries en te disant que je t'aimais bien  
-Tu m'as choisi en dernier recours je suis sûre  
-Pas du tout, tu étais la première de la tu m'embrasseras ou pas?"

J'ai rigolé et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue  
"Seulement?Espèce de radine  
-Tu veux que je t'embrasses au bal ou pas?  
-Mmm, ça me tenterait bien ouais  
-Alors t'attendra le bal  
-Mais c'est trop long!  
-Mais t'as 16 ans et pas moi  
-L'année prochaine tu auras 15 ans, et comme c'est ma dernière année je veux la passer avec toi.  
-Bon...c'est d'accord, mais tu te coupes les cheveux!  
-Mais ils sont très bien mes cheveux!  
-Je préfère quand ils sont courts, après si tu veux un baiser ou pas, tu fais comme tu veux  
-D'accord je me couperais les cheveux!"

Et on s'est mis à rigoler tout en étant dans les bras de l'autre.  
Le lendemain j'ai parlé à Ginny, Harry était dernier, mais comme il a sauvé 2 personnes, il est arrivé deuxième, Hermione se fait toujours draguer par Viktor, qui d'ailleurs l'a invité au bien comme ça tout le monde aura un cavalier ! J'ai hâte d'être au bal, même si je galère pour danser...Oui j'avoue que c'est pour Fred! ha ha  
Ginny l'a bien compris elle aussi, c'est pour ça qu'on fait autant de cachoteries, parce que les si les garçons savaient de quoi on parle, ce serait plus marrant.C'est sûr que le bal est dans 2 semaines, mais ça n'empêche pas Georges de flirter avec à Georges, il sort avec Angelina puisqu'il était toujours avec elle, ça fait que Fred est tranquille, mais du coup il a plus de temps pour m'embêter! Mais quand même, merci Georges.


	20. Chapter 20: le bal du tournoi

Ouh, la tension monte...voilà Fred qui arrive, avec Georges

"Bonjour mademoiselle, dirent ils en chœur  
-Ha ha, salut. Angelina est au bout du couloir je crois  
-Bon à tout à l'heure, au moins je suis avec une Griffondor, Moi  
-...Euh dis moi, je croyais qu'il avait digéré mais nan  
-Si, là il rigole, c'est pas y va?"  
Il m'embrassa et me prit la main.

On est donc entré dans la salle et on attendait les avait l'air mal à l'aise, Cédric avait un beau costume, J'aimais bien la robe de fleur, mais Hermione! Qu' est ce qu'elle est jolie dans cette robe!En plus elle est avec Viktor, du coup elle est super contente.D'ailleurs Fred m'a sorti  
"Je me suis peut être trompé de cavalière en fait", ce que j'ai quand même trouvé drôle, malgré le fait que j'ai boudé un on a rit tous les deux quand on a vu Ron avec son costume! Fred m'a fait remarquer qu'il était comme sa grand tante Tessy.C'était à notre tour de danser, puis c'était une musique de rock, qu'est ce que je me suis amusée! Après un slow j'étais sur le point de l'embrasser mais Ron et Harry nous regardait...Bizarrement d'ailleurs. Surtout Harry, il me fixait avec des yeux qui disaient 'oui Katy, je sais ce que vous faîtes'.  
Au bout de quelques heures il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde, alors j'ai décidé d'aller me coucher, Fred m'a suivi jusqu'à la porte de ma Salle Commune.

"Alors c'est la les Poufsouffle...il y a beaucoup de bonne nuit!  
-Quoi?  
-Non je rigole, j'attends mon bisou quand même  
-Et c'est pas toi qui avait dit qu'on devait pas se montrer  
-Bah il n' y a personne ici voyons.  
-Tu arranges tout à ta sauce hein...Bon c'est d'accord, mais promets moi de te couper les cheveux  
-Tu ne seras pas déçue, j'aurais une tête encore plus belle !  
-C'est parfait!"

C'est alors qu'on s'est embrassé.Pour moi ce baiser était encore plus long et intense que celui de la dernière fois.J'ai timidement commencé à mettre mes bras autour de son cou quand lui me prit par les était dans notre monde, et je pense que même lui ressentait la même chose que que à un moment, des filles de mon dortoir rentraient du bal, je croyais que j'allais avoir des remarques mais ça va, c'était mes copines. Après que Fred soit parti on a parlé

"Ouah t'as dégoté un sixième année! Comment t'as fait?  
-Mais voyons! Calme toi Julietta! T'es bien folle tout à coup  
-Bah c'est parce qu' elle aime un sixième année alors voilà, me dit Susanne  
-Ahhh ok. Bah je risque de te décevoir parce que j'ai rien fait.C'est lui qui s'est avancé vers moi  
-Han la chance!  
-J'aurais cru que les Weasley n'auraient pas été facile vu qu'ils sont toujours collé à 2, mais...peut être que tu as attiré les 2 en fait?  
-A peu près...( Je leur ai raconté l'histoire du pari)  
-Han la la, ils sont méchants quand même  
-C'est ce que je me disais, mais après j'ai parlé avec Ginny, et elle m'a confirmé ce que je pensais  
-Que c'était pas des conneries  
-Voilà.Et maintenant que je l'ai embrassé, ça a confirmé mes sentiments  
-Donc t'es vraiment amoureuse...Bah j'espère pour toi que ça va durer, parce que je préfère quand tu souris!"

Je l'ai remercié et on est parti se coucher.D'après Susanne, il y a un garçon qui l'intéresse mais elle n'ose pas lui dire, il s'appelle Ryan plus c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau garçon, je devrai parler au garçon pour savoir s'il a quelqu'un ou tout cas, bonne chance Susie!


	21. Chapter 21: l'épreuve mortelle

On y est : l'ultime épreuve, celle du labyrinthe.C'est la plus dure, l'ambiance est au rendez vous avec la fanfare, dont je fais partie, mais on voit très bien que tout le monde a peur. Même les jumeaux sont plus sérieux, si c'est vous dire! Je crois que grâce à Georges, tout Griffondor nous avait reconnu comme étant un couple...Et tout Poudlard par la même occasion quoi, mais c'était pas plus mal puisque maintenant, on pouvait être à deux...Moi qui croyais que ça se serait jamais sûr les Serpentards crachent leur venin, cependant je crois qu'ils étaient les seuls à en rire. On s' était bout de quelques temps on a vu une lumière rouge, et là Fleur es revenue couverte de terre.  
Elle avait bout de quelques heures, Viktor était là, il s'était perdu à Harry était revenu, avec Cédric, sauf qu'on dirait qu'il va pas bien du tout en effet, il était mort! Cho Chang, sa copine,(que je connais de vue et parce que Harry a le béguin pour elle) pleurait à chaudes larmes, et les jumeaux étaient super ès avoir laissé son corps à son père, et être repartis, on a été se coucher, même si on pouvait pas dormir. Le lendemain Dumbledore a tenu un discours et les autres élèves ont dû repartir dans leurs écoles respectives.

Lorsque que le dernier jour d'école était venu, je me suis approchée de Fred, lorsqu'il était seul.

"Freddie.Ça va mieux?dis je avec une voix presque inaudible  
-T'inquiètes pas, ça va."  
J'ai quand même vu qu'il était triste, alors j'ai eu un réflexe : je l'ai pris dans mes bras.J'ai senti ses mains se poser dans mon j'ai lâché mon étreinte je l'ai regardé : il me dit :  
"Heureusement que tu es là"  
Puis il m'embrassa.Ça m'a fait bizarre parce que tous les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle ont crié.Ah en effet, nous étions dans la Grande Salle, et maintenant, tout le monde est vraiment au courant de notre histoire.Ça m'a fait rire quand même.

Cette année a encore été éprouvante, en tout cas, je suis contente de voir que Susie est avec le garçon qui lui plait, au contraire de Julietta qui en craque pour son sixième année, car elle sait que Ginny aime Harry et que Harry ne semble pas résister à ses Hermione et Ron quoi.D'ailleurs cette année j'y retourne, chez eux. A mon avis je crois que je fais partie de la famille...Mais voilà, les temps sont sombres, le seigneur des ténèbres est revenu, et il est prêt à tout pour accomplir son désir le plus cher : tuer Harry. L'année prochaine sera dure pour tout le monde, en plus on va passer nos BUSE...bah vu mes notes de potions c'est moi la buse! Harry m'a dit qu'il aimerait 100 fois mieux vivre avec Sirius qu'avec les Dursley mais qu'il était obligé d'y rester au moins jusqu'à sa majorité.


	22. Chapter 22: l'armée de Dumbledore

div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;" /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"L'été après la quatrième année, j'ai fêté mes 15 ans avec les Weasley, les adultes font parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix : c'est une association faite de l'idée de Dumbledore contre faisait vraiment très chaud cet été, Harry nous envoyait des lettres, dans l'une d'elle, il nous disait qu'il avait été attaqué par deux détraqueurs, et qu'il devait aller au ministère car il avait utilisé la coup, un jour, quelques membres de l'ordre l'ont cherché et l'ont amené ici, dans la maison d'enfance de Sirius Black./div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Mon Fred s'était coupé les cheveux, et ses frères aussi, Mme Weasley en avait marre de les voir comme ça je pense, du coup ils sont tous allés chez le était enfin chez nous quand on a parlé de l'ordre, on ne disait rien dans nos lettres car Dumbledore nous avait interdit de divulguer ces informations./div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"On passait un bel été, malgré la nous avait parlé d'une femme plutôt autoritaire et horrible : Dolorès jumeaux étaient majeurs maintenant, ils avaient 17 ans, alors ils pouvaient transplaner.A chaque fois ça fait du bruit, du coup ils en profitent pour embêter leur mère, et un peu moi aussi, car je m'y ferais jamais. Je crois que cette année je n'avais pas envie de retourner à Poudlard, parce que c'est la dernière année des jumeaux ici, et sans eux, Poudlard n'est pas ils pourront ouvrir leur magasin, alors que moi j'aurais encore 2 ans à tirer, et en plus je passe mes BUSE à la fin de l'année./div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Pourtant, on doit y retourner, alors on a été à King's Cross, sur la voie 9 3/4 et on a pris le Poudlard sûr, chaque maison a un wagon, mais je m'en fiche, j'étais parti avec les jumeaux quand même, jusqu'à ce que les Préfets me disent de retourner dans mon wagon./div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"J'ai donc mis ma robe de sorcier et je suis descendue du ès on a pris les calèches, et j'ai vu Hermione, donc je suis allée avec y avait aussi Luna Lovegood, mais beaucoup de monde l' appelle Louffoca car elle est...comment dire? Spé père, Xenophilius, est le directeur d'édition du Chicaneur, un magazine tout aussi spé cette fille est sympa, et gentille, et j'ai l'impression que Neville l'aime beaucoup.J'espère ne pas être déçue de cette année, mais ça s'annonce mal car Ombrage est notre prof de Défense contre les forces du mal...Déjà, ça s'annonce difficile, je suis sûre qu'elle va nous pourrir la vie, surtout à Harry./div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Mais je savais déjà que cette femme allait être un enfer pour Poudlard.C'était marrant ce que m'a raconté Ron sur le fait qu'elle ait cassé Rogue, mais ça m'a franchement choquée de voir qu'elle a mesuré le professeur Flitwick! On était entrain de bien répéter pour faire une bonne impression, et elle, elle sort son mètre! Sur le coup, comment j'ai trop eu envie de lui jeter une bombabouze dans la tête! Je crois que mon amour va se faire un plaisir de concocter des farces rien que pour elle./div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;" /div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Comme je l'avais prévu, Ombrage est une pourrie! Les jumeaux doivent pratiquer leurs expériences en cachette, les garçons et les filles ne doivent pas se tenir à moins de 20 cm l'un de l'autre, cette femme tient une véritable s'est rebellée et a décidé de créer l'Armée de Dumbledore, ou AD. J'en fais bien sûr partie, et les Weasley également, on aidera Harry contre cette vieille peau. Comme dans ses cours on peut pas utiliser de baguettes, au moins avec l' AD on s'entraîne, et on sera prêt pour Voldemort. Ma sœur en faisait partie aussi, c'est fou comme elle avait grandi, bien qu'elle n'ait que 12 ans.../div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Un jour les associations ont été interdites, mais on pratiquait en secret, et comme ça, les jumeaux avaient le temps de faire leurs diverses vacances de Noël étaient vite arrivées, alors j'étais partie de la salle quand je les ai vu. Fred était parti à Pré-au-Lard, donc je l'ai suivi, et on s'est retrouvé à la tête au Sanglier, là où on avait rencontré Harry et Hermione pour qu'ils nous parlent de l' AD. C'était le seul endroit où on pouvait être tranquille, en amoureux. On passait pas mal de temps à deux, maintenant qu'il avait les cheveux courts. Non je rigole, mais c'est vrai qu'il est mieux comme ça. Par contre les miens ont beaucoup poussés, et apparemment c'est ce qu' il préfère, car il aime beaucoup passer ses mains dans mes cheveux./div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Sinon, Susie est toujours avec Ryan, ils sont bien Julietta, à part Harry, elle aime beaucoup l'ai encouragé à lui parler, mais il craque sur Parvati...Harry nous a raconté qu'il avait embrassé Cho Chang, la fille qu'il aime...Enfin à mon avis il aime beaucoup plus Ginny mais mois ont défilés, et j'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu toutes les farces que les jumeaux ont fait pour l'AD! Par la barbe de Merlin! Et des pustules sur la tête de Rusard!/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Ce jour là je me suis étouffée tellement je rigolais! Enfin, l'AD avançait bien!Même Neville avait réussi à sortir un expelliarmus à Noë j'étais super contente parce que j'avais réussi à faire un nous avait demandé de fermer les yeux et de nous concentrer sur un événement heureux et fort.Évidemment, j'ai pensé à mon premier baiser avec Fred et j'ai prononcé la formule, j'ai senti ma baguette j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu un phœnix voler tout autour de moi.J'ai entendu Fred me dire "la classe ton patronus!"./div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Malheureusement ce moment magique s'arrêta quand Ombrage fit exploser le jours qui suivirent, j'étais à la bibliothèque pour savoir ce que signifie ce phœ un livre de symboles, il était marqué "Le phœnix symbolise la vie et le feu, donc il est aussi symbole de passion." Mais la passion est due à l'amour, ce qui signifie que j'ai un cœur é en apprend tous les jours!/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Avant les vacances, Harry avait rêvé que le père des Weasley se faisait attaqué par un c'était était à Londres, dans la maison de l'Ordre pour Noël, et Arthur était guéri mais il était assez mal en point. Aujourd'hui il serait mort sans Harry. Fred m'avait confié qu'il paraît pas comme ça, mais qu'il est très reconnaissant envers Harry. Sauf que je dois rien dire bien sûr. J'ai eu l'honneur de pouvoir visiter sa chambre, car sa mère est sympa, elle n'interfère pas dans les histoires sentimentales de ses enfants. On a donc passé l'après-midi dans sa chambre, avec quelques apparitions de Georges, qui venait voir si on faisait pas de bêtises. Quel abruti, quoique j'avoue que certaines choses se trottent dans ma tête, j'ai quand même 15 ans, et les hormones commencent à se je pense que parfois, Fred aussi aimerait faire autre chose que m'embrasser./div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: left;"Mais bon, je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour tenter quoi que ce c'est pas vraiment une période pour ça, le retour de Voldemort nous pose problème, et les mangemorts seront encore plus pré y penserons lorsque tout cela sera fini./div  
/div 


	23. Chapter 23: fin de la 5ème année

Nous sommes en juin, les septièmes années ont fini leur examens mais nous en avons encore 2. Celui d'aujourd'hui va se passer sous la surveillance d'Ombrage, comme les autres. J'essayais de passer le plus de temps possible avec Fred, en dehors de l'AD. En effet, les lois interdisaient les couples de se tenir à moins de 20cm l'un de l'autre. Donc on se donnait rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande quand il n'y avait personne qui l'occupait. Après que nous ayons passé une heure ensemble il me dit que pour l'examen de demain il y aura une surprise...Je m'attendais au pire.

C'est alors que le lendemain je me rendis dans la grande salle pour passer mon examen. Ombrage était déjà là, je suis arrivée en même temps que Harry et Ron, alors je leur fis un léger sourire et alla m'asseoir à ma place, à côté de Susan. On écrivait depuis une heure déjà, et il ne restait plus que 10 minutes mais la plupart des élèves avaient fini leur rédaction sur l'histoire de la magie. C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit, puis un autre, et je n'étais pas la seule puisque Ombrage commençait à se diriger vers la porte. Certains la regardait, et d'autres regardaient silencieusement leur copies, de peur de croiser son regard sans doute...  
A un moment il y avait même un pétard qui était entré dans la Salle...J'ai souris car j'ai immédiatement pensé aux jumeaux.

C'est alors qu'on entendit des cris, et 2 personnes entrer dans la salle sur des balais : C'était les jumeaux! C'était donc ça la surprise de Fred, s'introduire dans notre examen et mettre le bazar! Ils allaient d'un côté et de l'autre de la salle ne lançant des explosifs, c'était magnifique.J'ai trouvé ça super chou, à un moment Fred en avait lancé un dans ma direction, et devant moi il s'est transformé en cœur, sur le moment Harry me fit un "ouuuh, t'as de la chance dis donc". Mais le meilleur c'était le final, les pétards ont formé un énorme dragon qui s'avançait vers Ombrage pour la dévorer! Et en explosant, les pétards ont éclaté et ont cassé tous les tableaux accrochés qui disaient les lois... C'est alors que les jumeaux sortirent de la salle, et tout le monde, sauf les Serpentards bien sûr, les suivirent dans la cour. C'est en arrivant dans la cour que les Weasley ont fait éclater des pétards qui ont formé un W en l'air, j'ai jeté un œil sur Ron, il semblait si fier des ses frères! D'un coup Harry tomba, il semblait mal, puis lui, Ron et Hermione sont partis en courant je ne sais où.

En ce qui concerne l'Ordre du Phoenix, je servais de messagère mais je ne faisais pas partie de l'action, en même temps, je ne suis pas vraiment courageuse... C'est vrai quoi, après tout je ne suis pas à , Ron et Hermione ainsi que Neville et Luna n'était pas là.Comme l'examen avait été annulé, je suis allée à la volière pour voir mon courrier. Oui je sais, j'ai un furet, mais je vais voir les chouettes et les hiboux spécialement ici pour le courrier. Je commençais à regarder les hiboux quand je vis une magnifique chouette hulotte entrer. Tiens? Pourquoi elle s'avance vers moi? Oh une lettre de Freddie! Comme j'étais seule j'ai commencé à la lire :

 **Coucou toi! Voilà je t'envoie une petite lettre pour te donner de nos nouvelles.**

 **Mon frère et moi avons crée notre magasin! Donc bien sûr tu es invitée à l'ouverture, pendant les vacances scolaires. Et j'ai même envoyé un courrier à tes parents pour leur demander si toi et ta sœur peuvent venir dans la maison familiale, et ils ont acceptés.**

 **J'espère aussi que ma petite surprise de l'examen t'a plu!**

 **Aussi, je me demandais si tu accepterais de passer par chez nous au chemin de traverse, parce qu'on a un loyer au-dessus du magasin, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu , envoie moi une réponse dès que possible. Je t'embrasse,**

 **Fred**

 **PS : Tu me manques...Je t' fais une caresse à Kopeck pour moi**

 ****  
Ah ce Fred, il ne peut vraiment pas rester sérieux...Enfin le principal c'est qu'il m'aime!Quoi? IL a écrit CA? J'en reviens , je vais sur le pupitre écrire une lettre à mon tour et lui ré l'informe également que Harry et compagnie sont partis au Ministère de la Magie. Si il se passe quelque chose, il se fera un plaisir de le lire dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Je l'ai aussi félicité pour le coup du feu d'artifice. Après avoir donné la lettre à la chouette hulotte, je repartis en direction du château.

De retour dans ma salle commune, je pris mes affaires pour aller à la bibliothè ès ça je suis allée à la grande salle, et j'ai descendu les escaliers pour retourner dans mes quartiers. Le lendemain, les membres de l'AD étaient revenus, dans un sale é que c'était le dernier jour de l'année. Ils me racontèrent que le fait de la capture de Sirius était un leurre, et que ce dernier était mort, tué par Lestrange. Pauvre Harry! Sirius était définitivement la dernière personne qu'il n'avait pas besoin de perdre...  
Comme chaque année, on avait fait nos valises et elles étaient déjà dans le suis allée dans le même wagon que Ron, Hermione et Harry. Enfin arrivés à la gare de King's Cross, Mme Weasley nous accueillit à bras ouverts. Comme ma mère était là, elle nous ramena à la maison, ma soeur et moi. Comme d'habitude je passerais 2 semaines chez les Weasley, mais cette année, je passerais aussi 2 semaines chez Fred et George.


	24. Chapter 24: 6ème année

J'avais reçu mes résultats des ! Moi qui croyait que ça allait être un désastre! J'en avais eu 9 sur 10! Je m'étais arrangée avec ma mère pour passer le deuxième mois des vacances avec les Weasley, comme d'habitude. Quand je suis arrivée au Terrier le lundi matin, c'est Ginny qui m'ouvrit la porte.

"Katy !" dit elle en me sautant dans les bras  
"Ginny !" dis je surprise, "Tu vas bien?"  
"Oui et toi?"  
"Ben oui vu que je suis là!Alors, avec Harry ?"  
"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles!Il ne me remarque même pas, je suis avec Dean Thomas, voilà"  
"Eh bien...Les jumeaux sont là?"  
"Oui ils sont la depuis hier, ils ont posés leur congés"

On monta mes bagages dans ma chambre, puis on redescendit pour entrer dans la dis bonjour à tout le monde et Mme Weasley me dit que les jumeaux étaient dans le jardin, entrain de s'occuper des gnomes de Georges me vit il fit un grand salut de la main et vint me faire la bise; puis Fred me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa longuement.J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'on ne s' était pas vu, alors que ça en faisait seulement 2.

"C'est long un mois sans te voir! En plus du reste de l'année scolaire...Je peux pas t'embêter, alors je m'ennuie"  
"Ben je suis là maintenant!"  
Fred et son frère échangèrent un regard complice, et Georges alla plus m'emmena dans la cabane au fond du jardin et il me dit:

"Je vais organiser un truc pour toi, tu me jures de pas en parler?  
"Bien sûr!"  
"Tu me jures que tu en parleras à personne?Même pas Ginny ou Hermione?  
"Mais oui! Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
"Tu verras ce va fêter ton anniversaire ce soir...Et j'aimerais que tu me rejoignes dans la cabane à 20h"

Je lui adressa un sourire et il me prit dans ses bras, puis il sortit de la cabane.  
Le soir même, on fêta mes 16 ans, les Weasley avaient invité ma famille, ma sœur était contente de rencontrer ma sœur...Dire qu'elle va déjà être en troisième année...Ça me fait ès le repas, j'ai suivi Fred comme prévu dans la était décorée de façon romantique, des bougies partout et même...euh...un lit?A la vue de ce meuble je devins rouge tomate et commença à m'imaginer des trucs...Oh non Fred, me dit pas que?

"Ben alors écrevisse! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive" dit il en rigolant  
"Rien, je me pose des question c'est tout..."  
IL s'approcha de moi et me dit de fermer les yeux, je sentis quelque chose de froid glisser sur ma poitrine  
"Tu peux les ouvrir"

Je baissa les yeux et découvrit une chaîne simple, avec une structure en argent et un saphir : la couleur est magnifique. Je regardais Fred dans les yeux et il s'avança vers moi pour m' me susurra à l'oreille :  
"bon anniversaire Katy"

Un poste qui était sur une table commença à diffuser une musique douce et Fred me prit dans ses bras pour danser.

"J'aime beaucoup cette chanson"  
"Je savais pas que les sorciers écoutaient des musiques moldues"  
"on en écoute certaines ...Je veux pas que tu aies peur à cause du lit hein, on est pas obligé de faire des trucs dedans hein, je te respecte."  
"C'est pas ça, j'ai juste été surprise, on peut juste s'allonger oui, t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu me respecte."

A la fin de la chanson, c'est moi qui me suis assise sur le lit en souriant à commença à s'embrasser, puis, portés par l'amour et l'ambiance, on s'allongea sur le est resté dans la cabane jusqu'à 22h. _(Oui je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé :p)_  
J'étais tellement bien contre lui, dans ses bras, collée contre son torse.J'aurais voulu y rester toute ma vie...  
Vers 23h, on rentra discrètement dans nos chambres respectives, après avoir remis la cabane dans son état n'était pas endormie, quand je suis rentrée, elle me dit:

"Alors on fait des virées nocturnes?" _(tiens, ça me rappelle exactement la phrase de Fred i ans de ça)_  
"Euh, non voyons, c'est pas ce que tu crois!"  
"Mais bien sûr!Tu me raconteras tout ça demain! Allez, bonne nuit petite cachotière!"

J'ai rigolé et je suis allée me coucher.  
Le lendemain, j'étais toute gênée de regarder Fred en face, tandis que lui me faisait de grands sourires.Évidemment, à part lui, Hermione et moi, personne n'était au sûrement George, puisque les jumeaux se comprenaient parfaitement sans même se parler.Même si Harry nous regardait chacun notre tour avec un sourire narquois qui disait 'si tu crois que j'ai pas compris...' Il comprend tout lui!  
Mais malheureusement, le mois d'août passa trop vite, surtout que j'étais dans le magasin des nous laissait beaucoup de temps a Fred et moi, il était pas étaient repartis s'occuper du magasin quand on alla acheter nos fournitures pour la rentré a donc fait un tour dans leur magasin, leurs affaires marchaient bien alors que la moitié des boutiques avaient fermé...Le chemin de traverse avait perdu toute sa beauté.Les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de faire des aller-retours dans le magasin pour s'occuper des clients, ils ont même un coin avec des filtres d'amour! Alors quand je m'en suis approchée après que Hermione et Ginny soient parties, Fred me regarda et s'approcha :

"T'as pas besoin d'un filtre d'amour toi!"  
"Bien sûr que non, je voulais juste savoir ce que ça sentait"  
"Ah"  
IL ouvrit une fiole et me la fit sentir, je me suis sentie super bien jusqu'au moment où il referma le bouchon.  
"Alors? Tu sens quoi?"  
"Eh bien je sens le chocolat, la noisette, et ton parfum"  
"Mon parfum c'est l'odeur la plus forte?"  
"Oui"  
"Ha ha! même que t'es avec moi, tu sens mon parfum dans le philtre d'amour!...Eh bien ça veut dire que vous étiez amoureuse de moi avant qu'on soit ensemble mademoiselle!"

Je le regarda et lui fit un sourire  
"Oh oui, si tu savais..."  
Et je suis sortie du magasin avec le trio.  
Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé, George était resté au magasin et Fred m'avait accompagné à la m'avait pris dans ses bras et me murmura avec une vois cassée :

"Tu m'écrira hein? Et puis tu viendras aux vacances de Noël?"  
"Oui bien sûr, c'est obligé! Je peux plus vivre sans toi maintenant"

Quand il rompit l'étreinte, il avait les yeux qui brillaient et son regard était s'embrassa et je suis montée dans la wagon, les larmes aux yeux en pensant à cette rentrée, et au fait que je serais loin de lui pendant ces longues ne le reverrais qu'à Noël.


	25. Chapter 25: un Noël malheureux

Septembre et Octobre sont passés plutôt vite.A mon é pense que le pire a été le mois de Novembre, les derniers jours m'ont paru une éternité.J'étais si heureuse d'être en vacances! J'allais pouvoir retrouver mon on s'écrit mais ses lettres ne remplacent pas sa pré qu'aux vacances on avait pris une photo à la garde accrochée près de mon lit, et je la prends sur moi quand je , il fait le guignol, il peut pas s'en empêcher... Me voilà, sac à l'épaule, direction la Terrier, me voilà!

Dans le train j'étais avec Ron, Harry, Hermione et voyage me paraissait long, mais long! Tout le monde comprenait mon Hermione et ne tenais plus, j'allais exploser! Ma patience de Poufsouffle a été mise à l'épreuve, c'est moi qui vous le le train arriva en gare, je me suis dépêchée de prendre mon sac, et je suis sortie du wagon en je suis descendue, il y avait beaucoup de mon regard se baladait, j'ai entendu une voix m'appeler.C'était Mme Weasley, elle arriva et me serra dans ses bras.

"Tu vas bien ma petite Katy?

-Oui merci, ça vous?

-Je suis contente de vous avoir pour Noë est près du mur si tu veux"

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et prit Harry dans ses bras.

J'avance donc plus loin et je vis les jumeaux en costume, adossés contre un ont sûrement dû poser quelques jours de congé ils venaient d' me suis donc avancée, j'ai pris George dans mes bras, puis je me suis tournée vers Fred pour l' me prit dans ses bras la seconde d'après.A la fin du baiser je suis restée collée contre j'ai dû le lâcher car on a donc transplané jusqu'au és à la maison, on déjeuna puis on se reposa dans le c'est Noël, ça va être ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec Fred que je dors dans sa chambre...Eh hein?

Je ne pouvais pas dormir, dire qu'il était dans la chambre d'à côté et que je ne pouvais pas y aller.Ça me tuait.

Le lendemain, je me suis dirigée vers la salle de ès m'être habillée j'ai décidé de me maquiller un ès tout c'était Noël. Quelqu'un toqua et me demanda s'il pouvait entrer, c'était sûr je lui ai ouvert la il vit que c'était moi, il m'embrassa et me 'est ce que j'aimais son sourire et ses yeux pétillants...

"Bonjour mademoiselle

-bonjour jeune homme

-Je t'embête deux secondes pour me raser"

Je me suis assise sur le rebord de la baignoire et je l'ai regardé.Ou plutôt je le il a fini de se raser, il me regarda

"Me regarde pas comme ça...Tu me donnes des idées pas très biens dans la tête

 _(je deviens rouge pivoine)_

-Quoi? Oh pardon...

 _(ça le fait rire en plus)_

-Mais je contre, je vais m'habiller, donc tu devrais pas rester, à moins que...

-que?

-non c'est la salle de bains...On peut pas

-on peut pas quoi?

-T'as très bien compris de quoi je parle

 _(il semblait gêné)_

-Euh...

-Allez file!"

Il me poussa dehors et ferma la porte...Il voulait quoi? Ahhhhh d'accord! Je viens de comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête! Oui c'est clair, heureusement qu'il m'a fait sortir sinon...Quand il est sorti il me regarda.

"T'es encore là toi?

-Ok je pars...

-mais non te taquine ma puce...Avoue que tu voulais venir hein?

-C'est vrai, j'avoue...

-T'inquiètes pas on se retrouvera à nous deux, je te promets"

Alors on mangea au soir, avec les membres de l' le soir commença à tomber, ce qui fait que Remus à dû partir, c'était la pleine lune ce était monté dans ma chambre, on papotait de tout et il me dit

"J'ai aperçu nos amoureux dans l'escalier

-Qui?

-Harry et ma sœur

-Ils fricotent ensemble?Il était temps

-C'est ce que je pensais le temps qu'elle nous soule avec lui."

Il me fixait, il était tellement beau dans son yeux étaient si brillants, et son sourire...je fondais.Ça il l'avait bien savait très bien que quand il me fixait comme ça, je finissais toujours par l' que je fis aussi cette fois se mit au dessus de moi et commença à m'embrasser, en se collant à moi et en me caressant les à moi, j'avais une main sur sa taille, et l'autre sur le dessus de son dos. Soudain, on entendit un bruit étrange provenant de dehors, puis on vit une lumière. C'était pas normal, alors on s'est levé et on a regardé par la fenêtre, c'était un incendie! On se faisait attaquer par des mangemorts! On est descendu en quatrième vitesse et on a fait sortir ceux qui on était dehors, Harry et Ginny n'était plus là, Remus, Tonks et Mr Weasley non s'est retourné et on a vu que le Terrier était tout en flammes...

Les Weasley étaient à la était soulagé de revoir les autres, mais on était concentré sur le feu...J'avais les larmes aux yeux, cette maison, j'avais tellement de souvenirs dedans. Je sentis la main de Fred qui serrait très fort la était mal, très mal, il ne pleurait pas mais il avait envie de tout lâ le connais, je sais ce qu'il je l'ai regardé, et pour la deuxième fois, il avait les larmes aux première fois étant lors de la mort de Cédric il y a deux ans...Ne supportant pas cette vue, je me suis serrée contre sa manière de me serrer, j'ai compris qu'il souffrait, et qu'il me remercier une fois de plus d'être à ses côté à ça, on a transplané à Londres, au chaudron baveur pour avoir des allait être dur, très dur au niveau émotionnel.


	26. Chapter 26: RDV avec le passé

Les jours qui suivirent ont été bien tristes, tout le monde enlevait les débris de l'incendie et récupérait les quelques affaires qui étaient intactes. Celles-ci étaient remarquais à quel point Fred était fort, il a beau être plus méchant et plus vicieux que son frère, il a quand même du cœur pour ce qu'il aime. Cet incendie l'avait dévasté, cette maison c'est aussi toute son enfance.  
Tout les souvenirs de ses bêtises avec son jumeau et ces explosions, tout ça, parti en fumée. Les yeux de George étaient remplis de tristesse, et quand j'allais le voir pour lui parler il avait souvent tendance à me prendre dans ses bras...Ce qui rendait Fred nerveux.  
C'est quand on parlait à deux que je me posais souvent des questions. Pourquoi Fred et pas lui ? C'est vrai quoi, après tout, George est plus doux, plus gentil, moins vicieux dans les bêtises. George me racontait souvent sa jeunesse au Terrier, il m'a dit qu'un jour, sans faire exprès, Ron avait cassé le jouet balai de Fred, et que celui-ci avait transformé son ours en peluche en énorme araignée velue. D'où l'arachnophobie de Ron. Et le truc, c'est qu'il n'avait que 5 ans, il était déjà clair que les jumeaux étaient de grands sorciers. Après tout, c'est des Sang Pur.  
Sur le coup George et moi on s'était rapproché, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il serait aussi sympa, et qu'on aurait plein de goûts en communs. A vrai dire, c'est le plus silencieux et le plus calme des deux frères, donc on avait des caractères similaires. Quand j'étais avec lui, c'est comme si j'étais avec Fred, mais encore mieux, on était dans le même monde. C'est alors que lors d'une pause, il me posa une question que je n'aurais jamais imaginé...

"Dis moi Katy, pourquoi Fred ?  
-De quoi pourquoi Fred ? _(Je m'attendais au pire)_  
-Ben pourquoi Fred et pas moi ? Après tout on s'entend super bien non ?  
-Oui c'est vrai. Mais tu veux dire quoi par là ?  
-Allez tu m'as compris...Je te demande pourquoi tu sors avec lui et pas moi. Je sais qu'il dit tout le temps qu'il est plus mignon que moi, mais je pense pas que tu l'aies choisi que pour ça.  
-Eh bien...Je ne sais pas, j'ai craqué pour vous dès mon plus jeune âge. Et puis il s'est rapproché de moi petit à petit. Toi tu as toujours été plus silencieux, alors que Fred est plus sociable. Je pense que si il ne m'avait pas parlé, j'aurais jamais osé lui dire ce que je ressens maintenant...  
-Maintenant ? C'est à dire ? Tu l'aimais pas avant ?  
-C'est compliqué. Au début je pensais que vous étiez que des comiques et que vous sortirez avec des filles que maintenant. Surtout Fred. C'est pour ça je savais pas quoi faire. Et puis il sortait avec une fille en troisième année, la première fois que je l'ai connu.  
-Ah oui ! Mary hein ?  
-Je crois ouais. Mary truc là... Donc je me suis dit d'abandonner.  
-Et t'as pensé à moi en recours ?  
-C'est nul hein ?  
-Ouais c'est vrai. Donc si Fred était resté avec Mary et qu'il avait pas flashé sur toi, tu penses que tu serais avec moi en ce moment ?  
-Ben je crois. Après tout on a des caractères similaires.  
-Eh ben ! Quelle révélation... Tu vois, je pense que si t'étais venue vers moi j'aurais accepté."

J'ai fait des yeux ronds et il me sourit, quand Fred arriva

"Ça va la ? Je vous dérange pas ? On est entrain de reconstruire notre maison qui a cramé et vous, vous parlez tranquille.  
-C'est bon Freddie, on fait juste une pause.  
-Ouais ben c'est fini là, au boulot. _(George est parti et Fred m'a fixé)_  
-T'inquiètes j'y retourne chef  
-Tu te fous de moi ? _(son ton m'a pas plu)_  
-Mais non, j'y retourne, sérieux.  
-Je te parle pas de ta pause mais avec qui tu la fais ta pause  
-Mais tu vas pas être jaloux de ton jumeau ! C'est débile...  
-Je suis débile c'est ça ?  
-Laisse tomber"

Je suis partie et j'ai continué mon boulot. Au soir, tout le monde s'est lavé et on a mangé. Les jumeaux étaient bizarrement calme... Ça sentait le cauchemar pour moi. Et j'avais raison. Au soir, George et moi on s'est croisé dans la maison, et on a papoté. IL m'a juré qu'il n'avait rien dit à Fred, pas un mot. On commençait à parler tranquille et on rigolait. C'était le dernier jour des vacances. Fred n'était pas sur le quai de la gare, mais George oui. Je me suis demandée quoi et il m'a dit que Fred fait un peu la tête... Mais quel gamin ! Même si ce n'est pas une habitude George m'a pris dans ses bras en me disant que ça allait s'arranger.

C'est dans un esprit de tristesse et de doute que je suis retournée à Poudlard. Quand j'envoyais des lettres à Fred, il me répondait vite fait. Ça n'allait plus : il fallait qu'on se voit. On s'est donc vu à Pré au Lard, aux 3 balais. Il m'avais prit dans ses bras, mais pas avec sa tendresse habituelle. Ça n'allait vraiment plus.

« Il t'arrive quoi Freddie ?  
-Rien pourquoi ?  
-Ben je sais pas, mais d'habitude tu es plus jovial  
-Oh t'inquiètes, pas, je suis juste occupé par des affaires. _(il me fit un sourire faussé. Il me cachait quelque chose. Maintenant j'en étais sûre)_  
-Je te connais Fred, il y a un truc qui va pas. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ? Tu me parles à moitié, tu m'évites...  
-Nan mais ça va je te dis. _(il lève la tête et s'adresse à une blonde)_ Mary ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
 _(J'y croyais pas, LA Mary...La blonde canon par excellence...En plus ils se font la bise)_  
-Han Freddie, c'est toi ! T'es devenu tout beau dis donc !  
-Oh mais non, parle pour toi ! _(La il m'a regardé. J'ai eu une de ces frayeurs je vous dit pas!)_ Euh, je te présente ma copine, Katy. _(contente de savoir que tu me considères encore comme telle)_  
-Oh salut ! _(d'où elle me fait la bise la blondasse la!)_ Moi c'est Mary. Oh j'ose pas vous déranger, vous êtes si mignons. Je suis venue vite fait pour te voir mais là je dois repartir. A bientôt ! »

Quand elle est partie j'ai débloqué...Elle avait bien dit 'pour te voir?' Il l'avait invité ou quoi? Fred en plus, il m'a regardé d'un air de dire que c'est normal  
« Ya un truc qui te gêne Katy ?  
-Non ça va. Elle est belle dis donc  
-Ouais c'est vrai mais bon _(oh la vache, je l'ai ressenti comme une claque ça)_  
-Bon, on fait quoi, on bouge ? _(j'essayais de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé)_  
-Ouais »  
On est sorti et là, le cauchemar a commencé.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle fait maintenant...  
-Peut être qu'elle travaille, comme toi  
-Non je crois pas, elle voulait devenir Auror. A mon avis elle est en stage au ministère ou je sais pas.  
-Vous vous entendiez bien ?  
-Ben oui, on est sorti ensemble un bout de temps en troisième année _(euh. Au moins il est honnête)_ Tu savais pas ? George t'as pas dit ?  
-Si si. Mais ça fait toujours bizarre d'entendre parler du passé.  
-Ouaip. C'est vrai. Mais on s'entendait vraiment bien, un peu comme toi et mon frère. _(Et ça y'est je le savais. IL remet ça sur le tapis)_  
-Je sais pas j'étais pas dans ta classe, et j'avais que 13 ans. C'est pour ça que tu me disais que tu savais pas pour nous. Tu sortais avec elle. C'est toi qui l'a quitté ? _  
_-Euh...Ouais. _(j'ai halluciné)_  
-Pourquoi ? Elle est super jolie !

-La beauté ne fait pas tout. Même si on s'entendait bien, elle avait un fort caractère, elle s'énervait vite. J'en avais marre qu'elle me cries dessus pour mes produits. Donc voilà. Mais elle l'a compris alors il y a eu aucun mort! _(il rit légèrement puis s'arrête)_. Alors, George est allé à la gare pour la rentrée ?  
-Oui il est venu. Ça m'a surpris d'ailleurs. Tu devais t'occuper du magasin ?  
-Ouais il y a un client qui me lâchais pas, alors j'ai envoyé George à ma place. _(Ça sentait l'excuse bidon)_ Désolé pour ça. Mais bon ça a pas dû t'embêter vu que tu l'aimes bien.  
-J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi mais bon...

-Pourtant tu préfères George  
-C'est quoi ces conneries ? T'es jaloux de ton jumeau ?! On aura tout vu ici !  
-Ben quoi, vous vous amusiez bien à la maison non ? Pourquoi t'es pas sorti avec lui au lieu de moi tiens ? En plus j'étais avec Mary la première fois qu'on s'est vu.  
-Ouais ben retourne avec alors pfff  
-Mais c'est une ex, c'est bon, tu vas pas t'énerver, ah la la n'importe quoi. _(là, j'en pouvais plus)_  
-M'énerver? Toi tu t'énerves pour des histoire inventées avec George et moi, quand je parle de ton ex, tu trouves que c'est n'importe quoi?  
-Nan mais ça va, j'ai vu ton regard hein, je te connais  
-Ben apparemment non vu que tu dis des conneries"

J'ai commencé à partir, et j'étais presque vers la sortie du village quand je sentie une main prendre mon poignet. C'était Fred. IL s'est collé derrière moi et s'est expliqué.  
En fait, il avait toujours cru que j'aimais George au départ et que je l'ai aimé après. Mais il a su que c'était faux quand je lui ai parlé du filtre d'amour en début d'année. Parce que d'après celui-ci son parfum était l'odeur la plus forte. Ça explique que je l'aimais énormément.  
Je me suis alors retournée et il m'a embrassé. Oh la la, il s'est excusé au moins 10 fois...Je lui ai juste répondu que c'est normal qu'il y ait de la tension dans le couple des fois. Surtout que c'est un jumeau. Et je lui ai avoué que je me sentais super diminuée face à Mary.  
Et là, il m'a avoué que si il l'avait quitté, c'était aussi pour moi, pour qu'il puisse mieux réfléchir à ses sentiments envers moi. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'ai commencé à pleurer, alors il a rigolé et m'a serré. Comme à son habitude cette fois. A la fin de la journée, je suis retournée à Poudlard. Avec Fred on se fait souvent des sorties à Pré au Lard, quand il n'est pas trop occupé bien sûr. On est bien ensemble, malgré quelques petites jalousies. Mais c'est normal.

Par contre, j'ai remarqué que Harry était occupé en ce moment, il m'avait confié qu'il pensait que Drago était devenu un mangemort. Ça me fait franchement peur... Je crois qu'il va se passer des choses cette année. Déjà, le retour de Voldemort, le Terrier attaqué. Je pense qu'à ce rythme, il va y avoir une guerre...On vit des temps de peur, et même si Dumbledore est là, on sait très bien qu'il n'est pas éternel, et qu'un jour, tout va être bouleversé. Je le pense aussi, je le sens que quelque chose de grave se trame à Poudlard...


	27. Chapter 27: lettre de l'être aimé

Le professeur Slughorn, qui nous faisait les cours de potions à la place de Rogue, avait un club privé...Il avait invité quelques élèves à diverses fêtes et surtout, il faisait des réunions réguliè faisait partie du club pour son intelligence, et Harry en faisait partie parce que...Ben parce que c'est Harry quoi : le survivant, l'élu, tout ça.  
Pendant qu'il étaient en réunion, j'étais avec Ron dans la grande Salle.

"Mais je comprends pas, t'es un sorcier de sang pur. En plus tes frères ont tous un au ministère ou a Gringotts c'est pas rien quand même!"  
 _(Comme j'avais élevé la voix, quelques têtes se sont tournées vers moi. Quand je me suis tournée vers Ron, il_  
 _souriait timidement)_  
"Tu sais, c'est rien. Mais c'est vrai que c'est bête, Ginny est membre mais pas moi. Quand il me voit il sait même pas mon nom! A croire qu'il fait exprès...  
-C'est vrai qu'entre Weasley et Weasley, l'orthographe est différente! Enfin bon, c'est pas pire qu'avec Rogue. Lui par contre, il sait très bien qui tu es.  
-Ouais suis toujours aussi nul en potions mais au moins, je me fais plus taper dessus.  
-Oui c'est toujours mieux que l'an dernier...Enfin la tyranie d'Ombrage est finie, mais d'un autre côté, faut admettre que Poudlard, c'est plus ce que c'est sans les jumeaux...  
-Ouais c'est vrai... Ron soupira. Ils me manquent aussi malgré tout.  
-Et moi donc...Heureusement qu'on a des sorties à Pré au Lard pour les voir.  
-Tiens au fait, j'ai reçu une lettre de a dit que si on savait pas quoi faire après nos ASPIC, on pourrait commencer à travailler au magasin.  
-On?  
-Ben , moi, Harry et , Hermy saura quoi faire je pense...  
-Oui, elle c'est sûr.  
-Et toi, tu penses à un boulot?  
-Ben je pensais occuper le même genre de poste que ton père a au ministère, ou bien enseigner l'étude des moldus à Poudlard.  
-Toujours attachée aux racines hein?  
-Ouais, j'ai pas honte d'être née dans une famille de moldus. Et je suis contente que ma soeur soit pareille  
-Ah oui c'est vrai que t'as une soeur. Elle est dans quelle maison?  
-Elle est à Serdaigle. Comme quoi, ya pas de courageuses dans la famille  
-Dis pas n'importe quoi! T'as fait partie de l'AD, tu te ballades dans les passages secrets en passant sous le nez de Rusard alors que t'as même pas la carte des maraudeurs!  
-J'avoue que c'est un petit palmares, mais bon, je m'en rends pas compte. Au fait, t'as eu le courrier quand ?  
-Tout à l'heure. Susan m'a remis une lettre pour toi avant de partir dans son cours de je sais pas quoi  
-Ah oui elle commence tôt avec son l'as la lettre?  
-Oui tiens, justement elle est de Fred, dit il avec un sourire.  
, à plus tard! "

J'ai rangé la lettre dans mon sac et je suis partie en classe. A la fin de la journée, j'avais fini mon cours de botanique avec les Serdaigle. J'ai mangé un morceau et je suis allée dans ma Salle Commune. Dans mon dortoir, j'ai ouvert la lettre :

 **Alors voilà, juste une lettre pour te dire que le Terrier est sans crainte et que le phoenix se porte**  
 **lettre pourra te sembler bizarre mais je suis sûre que tu comprendras mes mots.** _(Ca, ca sentl'espionnage du courrier par le ministère...)_ **Notre magasin a toujours autant de succès. J'aimerais que tu me dises un peu comment se passent tes cours, si tu supportes mon absence, etc. Personnellement, je dois avouer que dès que je suis seul, toutes mes pensées vont vers toi**. _(Si tu savais! Même en cours, je ne pense ni aux liches, ni aux goules, mais à toi, juste à toi...Tout le temps)_ **Mais cette abscence sera bientôt fini, car j'ai cru comprendre que ça sera les vacances d'hiver. Pour ça, je te conseille de mettre des vêtements de moldus, et je te ferais découvrir Londres la nuit. Tu verras c'est magnifique.** _(Quel idiot! Il a encore dépensé de l'argent pour moi je suis sûre!)_ **Je t'ai aussi envoyé quelques nouveautés de notre magasin. Voilà, en espérant te revoir bientôt,**

 **Fred**

 **PS : Prends soin de toi jusqu'à ce qu'on se voit! Ce serait bête que tu sois malade...Je t'aime**

 _(Et encore une lettre que je vais précieusement garder)_

J'étais très contente de lire ça. Et puis il m'avait envoyé quelques nougats néensang et des bombabouzes, comme d'habitude. Ainsi que divers objets tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Quand je l'ai montré à Susan et Julietta le lendemain, elles rigolaient beaucoup. Ernie MacMilan était venu jeter un coup d'oeil aussi. On est devenu amis grâce à l' l'aime bien, et puis, il est plutôt mignon. Donc ça plaît pas a Fred forcément! Dans deux semaines, ce serait les vacances, et je serais vraiment contente de revoir Londres,le chemin de traverse, le magasin, les bêtises diverses, George et surtout, surtout Fred.


	28. Chapter 28: vacances d'hiver

Les vacances d'hiver étaient là.Enfin! Je pris donc le Poudlard Express et j'arrivais a la gare de King's ès des heures de route, je suis descendue avec ma grosse valise et la cage de Kopeck. Il n'y avait personne que j'espérais voir du côté sorcier, alors j'ai franchi la barrière et j'ai attendu du côté subissais les regards des gens, se demandant pourquoi j'avais un furet et une énorme valise, en plus j'étais seule...J'étais assise depuis presque un quart d'heure quand je vis un grand roux sortant de la arriva vers moi avec un grand sourire, je me suis donc levée.

"Tu comptais me laisser la longtemps?  
-Désolé _(Il me prit dans ses bras, son parfum est vraiment génial)_ J'avais plein de trucs à faire et du coup ça m'a mit en retard  
-T'aurais pu demander à quelqu'un de venir me chercher  
-Non, je tenais à venir personnellement ( _il m'embrassa puis me sourit)_ Allez viens, tu dois avoir froid"  
Il prit la valise de la main droite et me prit par la main.J'avais la cage et je suis a marché, en se parlant des cours et de trucs dé s'était retrouvé dans une ruelle pour transplaner sans se faire remarquer, et on atterrit devant le magasin des a donc déposé mes affaires dans la chambre de Fred.

"Bon, ce que je te propose, c'est d'aller au Terrier pour le dîner, et ensuite je te ferais voir mon coin dans le centre ville, d'accord?  
-Ça me va, mais on fait quoi pour l'instant?  
-Tu bouges pas et je reste avec toi  
-Bon ça me va _(son sourire me faisait craquer à chaque fois)_. Tu m'as manqué...  
-tu m'as manqué aussi"  
IL s'allongea sur le lit à côté de moi, mit sa tête dans mon cou, et son bras autour de mon ressentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque et je fermais les yeux, profitant de cet instant.  
"Tu sais que parfois je suis distant et froid, mais ce n'est pas du tout à cause de contraire, t'es la seule personne qui m'aime autant, et tu sais que mes sentiments pour toi sont pareil  
-Oui je sais.T'as du mal à te mettre en confiance  
-Tu as toute ma confiance, je sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime"  
A la vue de son regard, je souris.J'avais envie de lui dire à quel point je l'aime, depuis tous ces moments passés avec lui, où je voulais le prendre dans mes bras ou l'embrasser...  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
-Rien c'est juste que, je me rappelle tous les moments où j'ai voulu t'embrasser, mais que les circonstances étaient un peu contre nous  
-C'est fini maintenant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, quand tu ici."

IL me serra contre lui et m'embrassa le cou, j'ai refermé les yeux, décidant de me laisser faire...IL me regarda, puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, une main sur mon ventre et l'autre dans mes pris son visage dans mes mains et me collait à se mit à califourchon sur moi, en continuant à m' mis mes mains dans son main descendit vers mes hanches, l'autre étant toujours dans mes se colla à moi puis dans un souffle, il me dit "Si tu continues, je vais pas être sage" - "Ça retardera le dîner?" - "non mais..." "ben alors c'est pas grave" - "Si tu le veux vraiment, alors..." _(il était vraiment collé et j'adorais son parfum, son sourire, son regard, bref je l'aimais, tout simplement)_  
Je me collais de nouveau à lui, une main sur la hanche et l'autre à son mit la couverture au dessus de nous et commença à m'embrasser le ventre, j'ai donc enlevé mon sweat, puis le a finit par se déshabiller et s'amuser pendant plusieurs la suite, on prit une douche ensemble et on s'habilla avec des vêtements moldus classes et on transplana pour atterrir devant le Terrier.

Je suis à peine rentrée que Mme Weasley me prit dans ses bras  
"Ça va Katy?  
-Oui ça va! Encore mieux maintenant que je suis là"  
Elle me sourit et partit dans la fut au tour d'Hermione de me prendre dans ses bras, puis Ron, et enfin, Georges.  
Je m'étonnais que Harry et Ginny n'était pas venus...  
"Ils sont sûrement entrain de fricoter..., dit Fred  
-Tant pis, on leur dira bonjour après, quand le dîner sera servi"  
On parlait de tout et de rien, avec les personnes présentes, puis le dîner était là.Harry et Ginny sont descendus, on leur a dit bonjour, et là, j'ai regardé Harry d'un air de dire "Ha ha, ya pas de mal à se faire du bien!" Même si je me doutes qu'ils ne sont pas au même stade que Fred et moi! Mais ça m'a fait sourire, je suis contente pour eux, depuis le temps que Ginny attend ça...Après manger, on a donc transplané et on s'est retrouvés dans une on est sorti, toute la ville était blanche et et moi nous sommes promenés bras dessus bras dessous dans le centre ville, en regardant les vitrines des magasins et surtout, les lumières de la ès cette promenade, on est rentrés par le chemin de traverse, et on est retournés au magasin.


	29. Chapter 29: adieu Dumbledore

On avait entamé cette année de 1997 depuis un mois déjà, et les vacances furent courtes...trop courtes pour moi.J'ai du repartir à Poudlard, retrouver mon dortoir des 6ème anné commençais un peu à en avoir marre, de toujours rester là et faire mes cours, alors que Fred risquait sa vie à chaque mission pour l'Ordre.J'étais devenue plus sérieuse et plus froide que jamais je ne l'avais été.Même mes amis savaient que ce n'était pas la meilleure période pour moi. J'avais entamé une période de solitude plus ou moins sérieuse, mes notes baissaient un peu et j'avais du mal à il y avait Hermione...

"Fred n'aimerait pas que tu t'inquiètes comme ça, à t'en rendre malade  
-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, à chaque fois que je reçois un courrier, j'ai peur de lire ce qu'il y a dedans...  
-De toute façon, le Ministère ne peut rien contre tout ça, Dumbledore est encore là, et tu le sais qu'il leur fait peur  
-Oui mais il n'est pas immortel non plus...Tu sais comme moi que ça va mal finir, et que Voldemort va revenir encore plus puissant...  
-Oui mais pour l'instant, Voldemort ne peut rien contre nous  
-Contre nous, ici à Poudlard, mais pas contre l'Ordre! _(elle restait silencieuse)_ Excuse moi Hermione  
-Non je comprends, je serais dans le même état si Ron n'était pas à Poudlard.  
-Ah t'as enfin compris?  
-Je me doutais, mais là, je suis sûre...Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais eu un coup de foudre, pas comme toi  
-Ouais...T'imagine, dès la première année Bam!  
-C'est rare  
-Si il lui arrive quelque chose, je m'en remettrais pas...Je préfèrerais encore mourir  
-Dis pas ça! Justement, si il lui arrive quelque chose de grave, il voudrait que tu continues à vivre ta vie, tu le sais très bien"

J'ai soupiré, et elle m'a pris dans ses bras, en me disant qu'il fallait que je reste forte, et de pas m'inquiéter autant. Mais j'avais toujours peur pour lui, il se mettait en danger et je pouvais rien faire pour lui, j'étais coincée ici, ça me tuait...Après ça, on avait eu nos résultats d'examens avant les vacances de printemps, j'avais baissé dans certaines matières, celle où j'étais mauvaise, notamment en potions...Malgré le rattrapage avec Slughorn, j'avais de mauvaises notes, alors Harry m'avait aidé, il m'avait dit que son livre était spé jours plus tard, il était redevenu mauvais en potions, je lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé, il m'avait répondu que ce livre était trop dangereux, et qu'il l'avait mis dans la Salle sur , on oublia tout ça arrivés à King's Cross pour les vacances de printemps.

C'était la même chose, j'étais heureuse pendant les vacances, et dès que je revenais vers Poudlard, je me sentais seule comme jamais...Et au moment où j'étais dans mon lit, je regardais dehors, par la fenê m'encourageais en me disant "Allez, tu vas passer tes exams pour passer en 7ème année et tu resteras 2 mois avec après, ce sera ta dernière année, et là tu pourras travailler avec lui au magasin et tout...Plus j'étais à Poudlard, plus j'avais envie de partir...Mais voilà, ça se passerait malheureusement pas comme ç avait pourtant normalement commencé, mais là, tout s'est bouleversé en mai, on avait fini nos examens, et j'avais révisé à fond pour ne pas me devait avoir nos résultats début juillet, pour savoir si on était passé ou le moment, on devait attendre, et on était encore à l'é cours étaient devenus du vrai freestyle, on venait ou pas, et quand on venait c'était pour déconner avec les profs...Sauf avec Rogue bien sû 6 ans, je l'ai jamais vu sourire, si c'est vous dire! Après je connais pas sa vie pour le juger, mais bon, ça craint un prof qui rit , Ginny m'avait dit qu'Harry partait avec Dumbledore pour une journée, alors je me suis posée des questions, mais je suis quand même allée à ma dernière répétition de chorale.

Lorsque je répétais mes gammes avec la chorale, pour la coupe des maisons, le ciel a commencé à devenir très sombre, c'était inhabituel, alors on a arrêté de chanter, et on est sorti avec le professeur, lorsqu'on a entendu du bruit dans la Grande moment où on est arrivé il n'y avait personne mais tout était renversé, cassé, et les bougies étaient é élèves ont commencé à paniquer mais je suis restée calme, et je suis partie chercher Hermione et les autres, malgré les protestations de Flitwick.J'avais peur quand même, car j'entendais des cris et je ne trouvais ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni personne...Au bout d'un moment je suis arrivée dans la cour et j'ai vu tout le monde groupé en cercle, il se passait définitivement quelque chose!  
Et c'est là que j'ai retrouvé tout le monde, mais mon regard se porta vers le milieu de la foule, il y avait Harry en pleurs, Ginny avec lui et Dumbledore, à terre, mort. Et là je peux vous assurer que j'ai oublié tout le reste, notre directeur était là, sans plus aucun souffle de vie...Mes larmes coulèrent toute seule, j'avais comme un vide en moi, je restais là, immobile, à pleurer, quand McGonagall leva la tête et sortit sa baguette.J'ai donc regardé au dessus de moi et j'ai vu la marque des Ténèbres, au dessus du châ , comme des dizaines d'autres élèves, j'ai commencé à lever ma baguette, et on a tous sorti une lumière blanche, et la marque avait disparu.

Les jours qui suivirent étaient durs, très n'osais pas parler à Harry, il était tellement proche de Dumbledore...A chaque fois que je le voyais je mettais ma main sur son épaule, et il me faisait un sourire était donc allés à son enterrement, et franchement, la seule chose qui m'a fait sourire était de voir Lupin et Tonks, main dans la semaine après ça, j'étais encore plus proche de Fred.J'ai toujours en moi la douleur de la perte de notre directeur, alors je n'imagine même pas la douleur que j'éprouverais si l'un de mes amis, ou l'un des Weasley serait dans le même état.C'était des vacances bien sombres qui commenç malheureusement, ce n'était que le début, le début d'une aventure encore plus terrible qui nous attendais, et qui surtout, attendait Harry. IL était bien conscient d'être l'élu, et il allait tout faire pour stopper Voldemort.


	30. Chapter 30: 7ème année

Les vacances de l'été 1997, si on peut appeler ça des vacances, étaient de loin les pires que j'ai jamais passées. Fred était tantôt heureux avec moi, tantôt distant. J'avais du mal à suivre ses sautes d'humeur, ce qui me rendait désagréable. Ma sœur était restée en sécurité chez les Moldus, avec mon frère et ma mère. Moi j'étais au Terrier avec tous les Weasley et donc j'essayais de ne pas montrer mon ressenti, pour ne pas les peiner. Je m'étais beaucoup renfermée sur moi-même, et si je n'avais ni Fred ni Hermione, je pense que je serais devenue bien pire. Mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher de montrer ma peur quand l'Ordre a décidé d'amener Harry ici. L'opération serait de chercher Harry et de l'amener au Terrier, mais la moitié du groupe de secours serait déguisé en lui. Je n'ai pas eu plus d'informations que ça, à vrai dire on me mettait un peu à l'écart puisque je n'étais pas majeure. Je en faisais donc pas partie de l'Ordre. Fred et moi étions restés quelques minutes dans un couloir pour discuter, avant son départ.

"Fais attention à toi. Promets le moi.  
\- Je te le promets Kitty. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Évite de froncer les sourcils tout le temps, ça va te donner des rides."

Il eut un petit sourire mais je savais qu'il n'était pas amusé non plus par la situation non plus. C'est aussi pour ça que je l'aimais, il savait rire même dans les pires situations. Contrairement à moi. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que je ne riais plus.  
Avec Ginny et Mme Weasley j'ai attendu, cette nuit là, que la mission se passe. Je restais près de la fenêtre pour observer le moindre geste et restais attentive au moindre bruit. Justement un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Ca devait être la moto d'Hagrid. Lui seul avait prit un transport motorisé car il avait insisté pour transporter "le vrai Harry" lui même. Ginny et Mme Weasley se rapprochèrent de la porte, ouverte, et on resta toutes les trois, figées. Le vrai Harry était revenu. On sortit alors pour se précipiter vers eux. L'attaque avait commencé juste après leur départ de Privet Drive, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me diriger vers Harry qu'on entendit un autre 'crac'.

Oh mon Dieu, Georges! IL avait été touché, alors je me suis précipité à l'intérieur pour le voir et là Remus plaqua Harry contre le mur. Il y avait un traître dans le groupe et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient été attaqués si tôt! D'autres bruits se furent entendre dehors, et le groupe se reconstituait petit à petit, chaque duo se portait bien. Je ne savais pas qui revenait car j'étais dans le salon, debout à côté de Ginny, mais j'ai su que Fred était revenu avec son père quand il a couru vers la maison, pour retrouver son frère allongé dans le canapé. Je pleurais car j'étais triste pour Georges mais j'étais aussi heureuse que Fred s'en soit sorti indemne. Cet imbécile de Georges a sorti une blague nulle sur son état, puis Bill est arrivé, nous annonçant que Fol Oeil était mort dans l'action.

Ce matin là, je me suis réveillée seule dans ma chambre. Fred avait passé la nuit au chevet de son jumeau. Quand je suis descendue j'étais déjà prête pour le mariage. J'avais toujours du mal à concevoir que le mariage de Fleur et Bill allait se faire malgré tout ça. Comment peut on célébrer quoique ce soit pendant cette période? Peut être que justement c'était le meilleur moyen d'oublier ce qui se passait, rien que le temps d'une soirée, fermer les yeux sur le monde extérieur. J'avais mis une robe blanche, ne voulant pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi, ce qui aurait été le cas avec des couleurs vives. Les hommes préparaient la tente pour la réception et les femmes aidaient au peu de ménage qu'il y avait à faire mais surtout au rangement : plan de tables, décoration des chaises, mise en place du buffet, etc. Le Ministre de la Magie était venu, apparemment c'était pour le trio qu'il était là. Hermione m'expliqua par la suite que sa venue était due au testament de Dumbledore. Elle était indignée que l'épée ne soit pas à Harry et qu'en plus elle ait disparu. Je trouvais a normal, c'était celle de Godric Gryffondor, mais je n'ai pas relevé.

Au soir, après la cérémonie, quelques Aurors et membres de l'Ordre montaient la garde tandis que les festivités avaient lieu. Je n'avais pas le cœur à m'amuser mais je ne voulais pas rester collée au buffet, à ne rien faire, surtout que je ne mangeais pas trop en ce moment ça aurait été louche. Fred, me voyant seule, m'invita à danser. Il avait même mis un gilet jaune, comme un clin d'oeil à la couleur de Poufsouffle. Georges avait invité Angelina Johnson. Ces deux là avaient gardé contact et s'étaient pas mal rapproché durant ces deux dernières années puisqu'elle travaillait au magasin avec les jumeaux. Je n'étais pas jalouse pour le moins du monde, après tout il avait le droit de vivre sa vie sans son jumeau aussi. J'étais collée contre Fred, les yeux fermés. On ne parlait pas mais on n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Il serra son étreinte autour de moi, j'avais son parfum comme unique odeur autour de moi et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais besoin de lui.

Une boule de lumière bleue vient interrompre les festivités, cette boule se transforma en lynx, le patronus de Kingsley. A peine la lumière éteinte, des mangemorts débarquèrent, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Alors Fred et Georges protégèrent Ginny, aidés par Angelina et moi. Nous décidons ensuite de transplaner pour se retrouver dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, la maison des jeunes mariés. Les Weasley sont restés là bas plusieurs jours et on avait jugé que le mieux pour moi serait de retourner chez ma mère. Je suis donc restée à la maison pendant le reste des vacances, ma sœur était heureuse de me retrouver. Dire qu'elle entrait à présent en 5ème année, elle avait grandi si vite. Notre grand frère Bradley avait à présent 20 ans et travaillait dans un petit restaurant au coin de la rue. On est allée manger là bas pour fêter mon retour, mais c'était loin d'être une fête pour moi. Je voyais bien que ma petite Kelly n'avait pas très faim elle non plus, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a commandé une assiette pour deux.

Je regardais autour de moi d'un air absent. Sans faire attention j'avais posé le regard sur un homme brun, qui était assis à la table d'à côté. Il devait avoir 30 ans à peine, car il semblait plus vieux que Bradley. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnu, cet homme m'intriguait. Il ne semblait pas très grand, portait des lunettes et souriait à la personne face à lui. Mais un sourire faux, comme s'il jouait la comédie. Cet homme devait être dans les affaires car son costume était très classe et son attitude était un peu hautaine. A mon avis il était entrain de régler un quelconque contrat car un classeur se trouvait sur leur table. Il se tourna vers moi et je croisais son regard songeur et attentif. Ses yeux, apparemment bleus, me fixaient. Il sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois il était sincère. Il me souriait, clairement. Gênée par cette interaction je baissais les yeux sur mon assiette vide. Tandis que ma mère et Bradley étaient en grande discussion sur la tenue et la propreté de l'établissement, Kelly et moi décidèrent d'aller aux toilettes, pour être au calme. Je me suis passée de l'eau sur le visage et ait retouché mon maquillage. Je regardais le miroir du lavabo devant moi, avec un soupir. J'avais maigri et j'étais plutôt pâle, ce qui faisait ressortir mon crayon noir.

"Katy, je vois bien que ça ne va pas, je suis pas aveugle et je ne suis plus une enfant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
\- Je vais pas te mentir, je suis revenue car on a eu de gros problèmes au Terrier. Tout le monde est en danger, les moldus autant que les sorciers. Depuis le retour de Voldemort les attaques se font plus fréquentes. Tu te rappelles le Millenium Bridge?  
\- Évidemment, on en a entendu parlé dans les journaux... Je le connais car c'est celui qu'ils ont construit pour accéder directement au Globe. On y est allé d'ailleurs l'an dernier, pour la réouverture. On avait été voir les Gentilshommes de Venise."

J'eus un petit sourire triste par rapport à ce souvenir. J'étais tellement proche de ma petite sœur et je m'en voulais de la laisser ici à Londres chaque été, plutôt que de la prendre avec moi. Mais maman ne voulait pas et Bradley jouait les protecteurs.

"Oh Kelly si tu savais comme je m'en veux de te laisser ici. Tu as à peine 15 ans mais tu es déjà si forte pourtant. Mon petit aigle... Je te promets de te protéger, personne te fera du mal tant que serais encore en vie.  
\- Katy tu me fais peur là. C'est si grave que ça là bas? Ou même à Poudlard?  
\- Oui c'est grave. Mais on y retournera et on se battra, quitte à recréer l'AD s'il le faut! Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, ni toi, ni Fred, ni personne.  
\- Je reconnais là ta loyauté de Poufsouffle grande sœur! Mais il ne faut pas se précipiter. Il faut agir intelligemment et pas foncer dans le tas. Et puis... Tout le monde n'a pas le courage des Gryffondor.  
\- Tu seras courageuse petite sœur. Le moment venu tu le seras. Tu est plus forte que tu ne le penses."

Elle me faisait de la peine, à s'inquiéter, mais moi aussi j'étais dans son état. Un état pire que le sien même, je ne dormais plus comme avant et les courriers étant surveillés, Fred ne me donnait presque pas de nouvelles. La meilleure solution était le Patronus. J'ai relu mes livres de Sortilège et j'ai appris à transmettre un message à travers le mien, mon phoenix, pour l'envoyer ensuite à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Mon message n'était pas personnel mais global, sachant que d'autres personnes étaient avec lui. Je souhaitais également un bon rétablissement à Georges.

La rentrée de Septembre arriva et les mois passèrent, je ne reçus que des courriers cryptés, que j'ai réussi à lire grâce à ma sœur, que je tenais informée. Nous étions inséparables désormais. Le trio n'était pas revenu à Poudlard, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils devaient préparer quelque chose d'énorme. On était en période de guerre. IL faut appeler un chat, un chat, oui on était en guerre, alors on forma un groupe, on se rebellait. Contre les Carrow et leurs méthodes immondes premièrement, puis contre Rogue et les autres professeurs tortionnaires. L'AD était de nouveau née et on avait eu beaucoup d'adhérents, sauf les Serpentard bien sûr. Poudlard était devenue une vraie prison et tous les passages secrets avaient été bouchés, sauf celui menant à la Tête de Sanglier, celui qu'on a fait construire. On se réunissait de nouveau dans la salle sur demande, le frère de Dumbledore tenait cette auberge et nous ravitaillait, puisqu'on était privé de repas, une punition parmi d'autres.

La Salle sur Demande était utile pour se reposer, guérir de nos blessures et parler à la radio. La radio... Les membres de l'ordre s'étaient organisés pour créer une émission, tous les jours on écoutait les informations pour espérer ne pas entendre le nom d'un membre de notre famille dans les victimes. Ces victimes provenaient aussi bien de notre monde que du monde moldu. Les personnes faisant parti de cette émission étaient connus de tous, mais bien sûr je préférais écouter les interventions de Remus et des jumeaux. Entendre la voix de Fred à travers le poste était devenu indispensable pour me donner du courage. A chaque altercation avec les Carrow je pensais à ma sœur, à lui et au trio. Même Neville était devenu un vrai leader. Seamus s'amusait à faire exploser des trucs pour mettre les mangemorts en rage.

Je me concentrais sur les ASPIC mais c'était vraiment difficile, n'ayant pas la tête à travailler. Et puis un jour tout a changé. Un jour, Neville est revenu de la taverne accompagné du trio. On savait qu'il avait été repéré à Pré au Lard, mais on était vraiment heureux qu'ils soit venu ici. Quand je l'ai revu et surtout quand j'ai revu mon amie d'enfance, j'ai su alors que je ferais tout pour eux. Hermione me parla d'Horcruxes, des objets faciles à dissimuler, contenant une partie de l'âme de Voldemort et que Harry devait détruire à tout prix. Il fallait trouver un petit truc, caché dans tout le château? Aucune importance, j'y passerais mes journées et mes nuits pour le retrouver s'il le fallait. Mais Rogue avait été mis au courant de l'arrivée d'Harry dans le village voisin, et il avait demandé à tous les élèves de se réunir dans la Grande Salle. J'ai donc enfilé mon uniforme de Poufsouffle, plus fière que jamais de le porter et je suis descendue avec les autres élèves de ma maison, sachant qu'un certain Gryffondor était parmi nous et que l'alerte avait été donné à l'Ordre de débarquer à Poudlard...


	31. Chapter 31: bataille de Poudlard

**Flashback**

Le Noël de 1997 était de loin le pire que j'ai passé. J'étais bien sûr avec les Weasley pour le fêter lors du 25 Décembre, j'étais arrivée le matin même car la veille j'ai passé le réveillon avec ma famille. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la célébration et ça se sentait. L'an passé leur maison avait été réduite en cendres lors de cette même « fête ». J'avais fais quelques commandes au magasin de Fred, par courrier, et lui ai demandé de faire quelque courses pour moi, puisque toutes les sorties à Pré au Lard étaient annulées. Mais je ne me plaignais pas, je savais que je recevrais un colis ici, apporté par les chouettes de Poudlard. Lorsque je le reçus, j'ai eu des extras, offerts généreusement par Fred pour « la petite Kelly » et « le grand neuneu qui te sert de frère ». Il l'appelait comme ça pour rire bien sûr car en vérité, ils s'entendaient bien, étant tous les deux protecteurs envers moi ils se faisaient confiance mutuellement.

Je restais donc la veille du départ des vacances d'hiver dans mon dortoir, à emballer mes cadeaux, cachant bien sûr celui de ma sœur. Depuis qu'elle était à Serdaigle, elle était encore plus vive qu'avant : elle arrivait à déceler la moindre obscurité en moi, elle voyait que j'étais triste derrière mes sourires. Lorsqu'on était dans la Salle sur Demande on en parlait beaucoup mais je m'intéressais plus à elle quand même. Et surtout à ses fréquentations masculines, comme ce Zaccharias Smith, qui était dans sa maison et avait mon âge. Évidemment je ne la jugeais pas car j'avais aussi un faible pour les garçons plus vieux que moi.

Lors du réveillon je ne parlais pas vraiment de Poudlard, car même ma mère et mon frère savait que le monde moldu était risqué également. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi ma mère avait quand même insisté pour m'envoyer faire cette 7ème année. On s'était un peu frités sur le sujet pendant le mois d'août, car je maintenais que je serais plus heureuse avec Fred, au magasin, plutôt que dans une prison, que Poudlard c'était l'horreur. Maman n'avait rien voulu entendre, elle me répondit simplement que mes études étaient plus importantes que mon « amoureux », et à mon grand désarroi, Bradley tenait avec ma mère. Fred était tellement plus qu'un simple petit ami à mes yeux, mais maman ne pouvait pas concevoir que je puisse aimer un garçon alors que j'étais si jeune. Elle n'étais pas enchanté quand elle savait que j'étais avec lui. Il lui avait volé sa petite fille en quelque sorte, sa mignonne petite Katy qui avait grandi trop vite à ses yeux. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle commençait à étouffer Kelly, pour qu'elle non plus ne « l'abandonne » pas. Et même si Fred était venu plusieurs fois l'après midi ici, chez les moldus pour boire le thé avec ma famille comme un « gendre normal », ma mère ne voulait rien entendre.

La tension était palpable, heureusement que son frère était là. Ah Brad, tantôt chiant, tantôt adorable. Un grand frère normal en somme. Le 25 j' étais donc partie chez les Weasley, en transplanant depuis chez moi, ce que maman détestait d'ailleurs, voir sa fille disparaître dans un brouillard avec un gros « crac » était insupportable pour elle. Mon frère admirait ça par contre et Kelly était impatiente d'atteindre l'âge légal pour faire de même. La journée se passa bien, Fred et moi étions restés sur le canapé après le dîner. Je fixais le feu, pensive, collée à lui. A un moment il me prit par les épaules et me regarda dans les yeux, un air grave sur le visage. Il regarda autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus grand monde au rez-de-chaussée, juste Mme Weasley qui nettoyait la vaisselle et papotait avec son mari. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'on entende leur conversation, et donc nous étions à l'abri d'une discussion également.

« Fred c'est quoi cette tête ? Tu sais que je m'inquiète vite...  
\- Justement, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tout le monde dans l'Ordre est sûr qu'il y aura une bataille bientôt.  
\- Fred j'ai pas envie d'y penser.  
\- Il faut pourtant ! Katy on est deux adultes maintenant. Enfin tu n'es pas encore majeure, vu que tu es née en milieu d'année, mais c'est tout comme. Alors je t'en prie, pense comme une adulte juste cinq minutes.  
\- Je ne suis pas à Serdaigle mais je ne suis pas stupide. Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire comprendre exactement ?  
\- Que tu dois vivre Katy. Je te demande pas seulement de survivre dans cette bataille mais aussi de ne pas penser à moi.  
\- Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Arrête Fred parle pas de malheur.  
\- Je te parle de la réalité. S'il m'arrive quoique ce soit, à moi ou Georges... _(il n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'ai embrassé pour qu'il se taise mais il rompit le baiser et me regarda avec un air légèrement sévère)_  
\- Dis pas ça, je t'en supplie, parle pas de trucs comme ça.  
\- Je veux juste te préparer Katy, OK ? S'il arrive un truc à Georges, on s'occupera d'Angelina d'accord ?  
\- Oui bien sûr, elle est ma belle sœur en quelque sorte.  
\- Je sais qu'il fera de même pour toi. Si je suis blessé ou pire, promet moi de ne pas te morfondre.  
\- Tu me parles de ta mort probable ou de celle de ton jumeau et je suis censée être d'accord avec ça ? NON ! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Sans toi je sais pas ce que je deviendrais.  
\- Tu deviendras forte. Plus forte que jamais, je le sais. Tu as du potentiel Katy, je l'ai bien vu quand on s'entraînait pour tes cours, tu as de la puissance au fond de toi. Une puissance que tu caches à l'école. Promets moi d'être heureuse. Heureuse sans moi.  
\- Mais Fred ! Mais... Non tu ne peux pas me demander ça _(mes larmes coulèrent sans que je m'en rende compte, alors Fred me serra contre lui, m'embrassant le front)_  
\- Promets le moi, Katy. Promets le c'est tout.  
\- Je... Je te promets d'essayer mais pas d'y arriver.  
\- C'est déjà ça. »

 **Aujourd'hui (1er mai 1998)**

Je n'avais rien écouté du discours de Rogue, mon esprit s'était bloqué depuis mon arrivée dans la Grande Salle. J'ai cligné des yeux comme pour revenir à la réalité. J'ai tourné la tête sur la gauche, pour voir ma sœur chez les Serdaigle, elle avait l'air plus sérieuse et plus féroce que jamais. Oh ma petite Kelly... Et ce flashback avec Fred, je savais maintenant pourquoi j'y avais pensé. L'arrivée d'Harry m'avait redonné de l'espoir, je savais qu'on virerait Rogue hors de ce château, mais les autres ? Les autres Mangemorts seront forcément au courant, et là ça risque de mal tourner. J'avais peur, oui j'osais le dire, j'avais peur pour ma sœur, pour Fred, pour Hermione, pour tous mes amis. Je suis sortie de mes pensées en entendant la voix d'Harry, il avait l'air sûr de lui et les portes s'ouvrirent sur les membres de l'Ordre.

Les mots crus d'Harry envers Rogue m'ont donné des frissons, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de revoir cette scène horrible, celle où tout le monde s'était réunis dans la cour l'an passé, la cour où gisait le corps sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce qui me fit encore plus frissonner, c'est lorsque que Rogue pointa sa baguette sur Harry, tout le monde recula et là, le Professeur McGonagall s'interposa dans le futur duel. Elle mit une belle dérouillée aux Carrow et Rogue se sauva. J'étais tout sourire et j'ai pris ma sœur dans les bras. J'allais rejoindre les jumeaux lorsque je me sentis tout à coup très mal. Je portais une main à mon front, comme si j'avais une énorme migraine, le ciel de Poudlard était devenu orageux. On entendit une fille hurler, puis une autre, avant d'entendre une voix dans ma tête. Sans aucun doute c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne s'était pas présenté mais seul lui était aussi puissant en occlumancie et en voulait après la vie de Harry. Nous avions une heure pour livrer Harry, ce qui était bien sûr hors de question, sauf pour Pansy Parkinson apparemment. Cette garce ne se fit pas prier pour demander à tout le monde de l'attraper.

Alors Gin, Mione et bientôt plusieurs membres de l'Ordre et quelques élèves des autres maisons se mirent autour de lui, ma sœur et moi compris, pour former comme un bouclier humain. Au final, McGonagall demanda à ce que cette peste et les autres serpents aillent au cachot lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Rusard était dans tous ses états, il courait en boitant et hurlait que les élèves n'étaient pas dans leurs dortoirs. Mc Gonagall lui sortit une réplique cinglante et il s'en alla avec les Serpentards tandis que les autres applaudissaient. Je vis Fred sourire et le rejoignit, le prenant dans mes bras en guise de salutations plus officielles. Harry partit seul après une discussion brève avec notre professeur . J'ai juste laissé Fred pour que ma sœur et moi cherchions nos baguettes, avant de revenir dans l'entrée principale du château, avec les élèves les plus âgés et quelques membres de l'Ordre pour aller dans la cour et donc préparer un bouclier magique autour du château. Je sentis le sol bouger et vit alors des statues de pierres tomber du haut du toit. J'ai eu vraiment peur sur le coup, cette fois c'était le point de non retour, nous étions entrés en guerre, et j'en faisais partie, moi la petite Poufsouffle, devenue plus courageuse que je ne le pensais.

Ma sœur était restée à distance mais je me tenais à quelques pas de Mme Weasley pour jeter les sorts de protection (ayant un haut niveau en sortilèges, on me l'avait proposé). Fred était parti je ne sais où mais il était avec son jumeau, ma sœur était dans le château, le trio aussi. Moi je me tenais dans la cour, attendant mon sort avec les autres personnes présentes. Mme Weasley me lança un regard tendre suivi d'un sourire triste et regarda droit devant elle : le bouclier avait commencé à subir les sortilèges des autres. Au bout d'un certain temps, un bruit d'orage se fit entendre et le bouclier commençait à se fissurer. Bientôt il n'en resta rien. Par Merlin, ça y est, on y était, la bataille va commencer. Je ne le cachais pas, j'avais peur, et je riais tous les dieux pour que mes amis s'en sortent indemnes. On entendit des cris au loin et je vis des ombres géantes, c'était effectivement des géants qui accompagnaient les Mangemorts et les Rafleurs cette nuit.

On était dans la merde, clairement. Je fis tout pour contenir ma peur, la ravalant en même temps que je me forçais à ne pas faire couler mes larmes. Je sentis une force grandissante en moi, la rage ? L'envie de protéger les personnes que j'aime coûte que coûte ? Ou tout simplement l'envie de rester en vie. Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'était l'adrénaline et l'instinct de survie. Plus les explosions arrivaient, plus tout le monde rentra au château, je fis de même, sous les ordres de McGonagall. La panique gagnait les élèves et les Mangemorts avaient envahit l'école et les structures s'effondraient par endroits. Poudlard était devenu un vrai champ de bataille.


	32. Chapter 32: conséquences

**Nuit du 1er mai/Matin du 2 mai : Suite et fin de la Bataille**

Je me démenais comme un diable pour survivre et protéger les autres, les élèves couraient partout tentant principalement de rejeter les sortilèges avec des "protego", surtout ceux de 1ère et 2ème année qui n'avaient jamais appris à combattre. Les duels que l'on faisait en 2ème année étaient de la gnognotte comparé à ce soir, même ceux qu'on faisait en tant que membre de l'AD. En duel on faisait attention à ne pas se blesser, alors que là il n'y avait qu'une règle : tu gagnes ou tu meurs. Je n'avais aucune pitié, je ne me reconnaissais plus tellement j'étais devenue féroce. Je lançais même des sorts « impardonnables » comme le sortilège Doloris. Au moins avec ça les ennemis se tortillaient de douleur par terre et j'avais le temps de partir combattre un autre élève en danger. Je me chargeai plutôt de la protection des « petits » et cherchait ma sœur partout dans le château.  
Lorsque quelqu'un essaya de m'attaquer dans le dos, je me suis de suite retournée avec ma baguette pour créer un bouclier, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de dire « protego ». C'est là alors que je compris ce que Fred me disait, j'étais en effet plus forte que je ne le croyais. Je souris intérieurement en lançant des chaînes sur le Mangemort qui m'avait attaqué. Un sortilège jeté dans le dos, quel lâche ! Les sortilèges volaient de partout, même des gens volaient parfois. Le pire, ce qui me faisait vraiment peur en plus des géants, c'était les araignées. J'étais revenue sur la principale scène de combat : la Grande Salle. Heureusement les Détraqueurs étaient dans la cour. J'ai réussi à entrevoir un costume à carreaux vert das la salle. Je me suis retournée et c'était Fred. Lui et Georges étaient redescendus. J'ai aussi vu Percy, leur grand frère. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y a deux ans, il servait Ombrage. Apparemment il avait cherché la rédemption car il était aux côtés de ses frères désormais.

Je venais de jeter un nouveau sort lorsque quelque chose me stoppa, je vis Georges au sol et donc j'ai couru pour l'aider mais je dus m'arrêter en pleine course à cause d'un bruit survenu à proximité. Une explosion avait fait sauté un mur, et je vis quelqu'un au sol. Lorsque j'ai reconnu un bout de veste verte à carreaux, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me suis lentement tournée vers l'homme qui souriait devant son œuvre, bien sûr son sort avait ricoché, mais il avait voulu faire exploser quelqu'un d'autre. Ces hommes sont vraiment horribles. Je levais alors ma baguette vers cet homme que je reconnus grâce aux avis de recherche, vus dans le Chemin de Traverse. C'était Rookwood. Il souriait encore, pensant sûrement qu'il me tuerait avec joie mais oh, comme il pouvait se tromper. Je brandis ma baguette bien droit vers lui, le fixant d'un regard aussi noire que son âme et je murmurais le sort suivant : « Avada Kedavra ». L'homme tomba raide mort sur le coup, avec ses yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

J'allais me diriger vers le corps qu'on sortait des débris lorsque la voix de Voldemort était de nouveau dans ma tête. Je fermais les yeux, ne supportant pas sa voix. Quand je rouvris mes yeux, je vis que les ennemis étaient partis. Voldemort avait dit « occupez vous de vos morts ». A croire qu'il avait de l'humanité en lui. Balivernes ! Je serrais encore ma baguette très fort lorsque j'entendis Georges hurler. Son cri rempli de larmes me brisa le cœur, pour de bon. Je suis tombée sur les genoux, à côté de Mme Weasley qui caressait les cheveux de son fils, gisant là sur le sol. Immobile, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je n'ai pas supporté de voir cela alors j'ai fermé les yeux, mes larmes coulaient toute seule, et même si j'avais essayé, je n'aurais pas pu les empêcher de couler. J'entendis quelques exclamations aux alentours, les gens criaient le nom de personnes qui étaient elles aussi mortes dans l'action. Pourquoi avais-je survécu ? Pourquoi lui non ? Il avait fêté ses 19 ans le mois dernier. J'avais réussi à lui envoyer un cadeau en douce par le biais d'un elfe de maison qui travaillait au château. Fred avait voulu me préparer à l' éventualité de sa mort mais je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, ni à lui, ni à aucune personne que j'aimais. Il avait une fois de plus raison, et maintenant je me tenais là, la mort dans l'âme et ayant perdu tout contrôle de moi-même. J'ai senti une présence arriver en courant, j'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir et de relever les yeux que Ron était en face de moi. Certains blessés étaient sur des brancards, les autres étant sur des brancards n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Au bout d'un certain temps, on était tous sortis dans la cour. Le jour venait de se lever. Au loin se tenait Voldemort, il venait de débarquer avec toute sa clique pour crier joyeusement « Harry Potter...est mort ! ». Il l'a répété deux fois, et en entendant le rire de tous ces Mangemorts j'ai voulu brandir ma baguette sur l'un d'entre eux mais une main me retint le bras. Je vis Georges me fixer du regard avant qu'il me murmure « Ne fais pas ça. Je viens de perdre mon jumeau, je ne supporterais pas non plus de perdre ma meilleure amie. ». J'eus les larmes aux yeux mais j'ai préféré me calmer et regarder la scène qui se présentait à nous. Hagrid enchaîné, comme un vulgaire animal, et le cadavre d'Harry dans ses bras. Neville s'était un peu avancé, et ça me faisait peur je l' Drago s'est avancé, je l'ai regardé avec dégoût. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait mort au moins cinquante fois, avec tous les gens qui le regardait. Et Voldemort le prit dans ses bras. Quoi ? Berk.

« Oh Neville fais pas ça... ». Il s'était avancé vers ce troupeau d'ennemis. Le voilà le vrai courage du Gryffondor. Il eut un petit discours qui me donna envie de pleurer, car si j'avais eu assez d'énergie pour pleurer je l'aurais fais... Et là il sortit l'épée de Godric Gryffondor du Choixpeau ! Et Harry sauta des bras d' Hagrid. IL était vivant ! Mes yeux s'illuminèrent, j'étais si heureuse que je me suis surpris à sourire. Tous les Mangemorts s'enfuirent, cette bande de lâches. Ça m'a bien fait rire, un rire mauvais. On se mit quand même à l'abri car certains ennemis étaient restés combattre. Mais on s'en débarrassa rapidement. J'ai surtout eu peur quand Ginny fut attaquée mais Mme Weasley tua Bellatrix Lestrange. J'étais sur le cul, mais bien contente. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être heureuse de voir quelqu'un mourir. Dans la Grande Salle je vis Luna et Neville assis l'un à côté de l'autre, j'ai aussi vu arriver Ron et Hermione main dans la main. J'étais heureuse mais ce fut de courte durée. J'étais restée aux côtés des Weasley, mais avec Ginny et sa mère, assez loin de Georges. Il me rappelait vraiment Fred et inconsciemment, je ne voulais plus l'approcher pour ne pas être triste. Je me sentais vraiment vide. Je levais les yeux pour sourire à Harry et me retournait vers Mr Weasley. La famille discutait justement de Fred, à quel point il aimait ceci ou cela. Se rappeler les bons moments, c'était une façon comme un autre de survivre à cette bataille, psychologiquement parlant. On finit par rentrer chez nous ce jour là.

Cette fois je suis vraiment rentrée chez moi, à Londres, avec ma sœur. Je n'ai plus bougé de chez les Moldus jusqu'à ce qu'on nous demande d'aider à reconstruire Poudlard. J'ai bien sûr aidé, et une fois l'école reconstruite, ma sœur est rentrée à Poudlard. Hermione passait ses ASPIC, épreuves nécessaires pour son futur métier, elle voulait travailler au Ministère. Kelly faisait sa sixième année et moi je ne savais pas encore ce que je voulais faire, j'étais restée avec mon frère qui m'avait trouvé un travail de serveuse en attendant que je sache dans quoi travailler. Pendant que Kelly passait sa dernière année, j'avais décidé de travailler dans une entreprise de commerce chez les Moldus. Je voulais changer de vie, en quelque sorte et je m'étais inscrite dans un centre de formation. J'ai du passer un diplôme moldu et en alternance, je faisais ce stage. Je voulais surtout me tenir éloignée du monde magique pendant un certain temps. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un trou énorme dans la poitrine, que mon cœur avait été arraché cette nuit du 1er mai. J'écrivais bien sûr à la famille Weasley et je retournais chez eux des fois, mais pour une journée seulement. Mme Weasley sera toujours un peu ma « maman magique » mais je ne me sentais plus comme avant. Le cauchemar était terminé mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir sans traitement. Je ne pleurais plus mais je n'étais plus moi même, j'avais tué un homme là bas, de sang froid, et j'avais perdu celui que j'aimais. Alors oui je n'étais qu'une ado, mais ces choses là on ne s'en remet jamais vraiment. J'avais décidé d'arrêter de pratiquer la magie, ayant peur de casser quoique ce soit ou de mettre le feu sans le vouloir.


	33. Chapter 33: prologue

Cinq ans s'était déroulé depuis la bataille de Poudlard, et je me portais mieux, grâce à ce que le médecin me donnait. J'étais désormais âgée de 22 ans et j'avais obtenu le diplôme moldu nécessaire pour travailler réellement, et ne plus être une stagiaire. Je vivais en appartement désormais, j'étais en collocation avec une collègue. En début d'après midi on m'annonça qu'une personne devait venir faire une réunion dans l'entreprise dans laquelle on m'avait embauché. J'étais surtout dans les bureaux, à faire des graphiques et à m'occuper des statistiques, mais je devais assister aux réunions comme les autres. Je soupirais et me levais du fauteuil pour atteindre la salle de réunions. Une fois assise à côté de ma collège/colocataire, qui me rappelait un peu Luna, je suis restée calme en attendant l'arrivée de ce fameux personnage. Notre patron nous annonça que Mr Weiss était un possible futur client de notre boîte, que l'on devait être honoré de sa présence ici et de son intérêt pour nous. Je fis un faux sourire, celui que j'arborais presque tous les jours au travail. J'étais devenu un peu distante avec les gens mais faisait l'effort de rester agréable. Même si le traitement que je prenais m'apaiser, je n'étais pas guérie et je n'ai jamais voulu voir un psy pour parler de ce que j'ai vécu dans mon adolescence. Bref, la porte s'ouvrit et ça me fit sortir de mes pensées. Tout le monde se leva quand notre patron serra la main de ce « fameux » Mr Weiss, décrit par beaucoup de personnes (en majorité des femmes) comme un bel homme, apparemment célibataire et malgré le le fait qu'il ait quelques cheveux gris sur les tempes, il n'était âgé que de 32 ans.

« Bonjour à tous, moi c'est Paul, je représente la Weiss Company . Merci de m'accueillir dans vos locaux, c'est un réel plaisir pour moi de venir ici en vue d'une future collaboration.»

 _(Tiens tiens, comme c'est étonnant ! L'entreprise a son nom, il devait encore être un parvenu, un fils à papa qui avait hérité de l'entreprise.)_ Je gardais un air sérieux mais son discours d'ouverture ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Ce qui m'intriguait c'était ses yeux. Il me fixa à un moment donné, et sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose. Peut être l'avais je vu en stage mais je n'avais pas fait attention. Il nous demanda de nous asseoir et j'ouvris alors mon calepin, contenant toutes mes notes et mes photocopies. J'avais sorti mon stylo et fixais le bouchon, je commençais déjà à m'ennuyer alors que ça n'avait commencé que depuis cinq minutes. Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce métier ? Faire des camemberts et des tableaux c'est cool, mais les réunions m'insupportent. Je n'aime pas quand il y a trop de monde et encore moins quand on s'attend à ce que je parle de mon travail. Mais ça faisait parti du métier. J'ai relevé les yeux et là, un truc se passa. Un truc anodin mais qui me cloua sur place. Notre homme du jour, Paul Weiss, enfila ses lunettes. Oh Merlin c'est pas vrai ! Je le connais ce type ! Je restais les yeux écarquillés, comme un godiche. Ca date d'il y a plusieurs années maintenant mais c'est lui qui m'avait sourit au restaurant. J'essayais de me faire discrète, mais j'étais en bout de table... _(Pourquoi je m'angoisse comme ça ? De toute façon il me reconnaît sûrement pas. Oh merde il me regarde.)_ Il m'a reconnu et me sourit.

« Mademoiselle ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'est vous qui détenez les informations pour les nouvelles mesures à prendre. Voulez-vous nous présenter les documents s'il vous plaît ? »

 _(Oh bordel)_. Je m'avançais vers lui, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres et présentait alors mes documents, ceux sur lesquels j'avais travaillé durant tout le mois. La réunion de termina au bout de deux heures, et à la fin de celle ci, Mr Weiss et notre patron décidèrent de célébrer la collaboration par un pot ce soir. Ce dernier prit la parole.

« Rendez-vous au bar habituel ce soir à 21h d'accord ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de signer un contrat avec l'entreprise Weiss ! »

Notre patron était très heureux. Moi beaucoup moins. Comment dois-je me conduire ? Comment je vais m'habiller ? Une seule solution me venait à l'esprit : téléphoner à ma petite sœur en rentrant du boulot. Elle saurait me conseiller.


End file.
